The Ghost and Mrs Muir Candy gets married
by susan cousineau
Summary: This is the story of Candy Muir she meets the man she will marry. He has met the wonderful jittery Seaman Applegate. Not a scary ghost in my story also
1. Chapter 1

The year was 1984 and Candy was now working as a real estate agent in the town of Schooner Bay. Claymore had retired from his job and was enjoying the time off. For the first time in Claymore's life he did not have to come to the office everyday.

Candy Mur had come to work for him, just shortly after she graduated from college. She was a beautiful and smart woman and reminded him of her mother. Candy had lived most of her life in Schooner Bay and had decided to make it her adult home as well.

She had moved from her mom's house and missed Gull Cottage and the good times that she had growing up. But she saw Captain Gregg and her mom nearly everyday and she was happy having her own life. She had now bought the real estate business from Claymore and was looking forward to a good life.

Summer rentals were soon going to make the office very busy and so she had asked her friend Gretchen to come and work with her for the summer. Gretchen had grown up in Schooner Bay, too. She was Candy's age and was now married. She wanted to make a few extra dollars to help out her family and was glad when she was offered the job.

The office was going to be very busy once the summer season started and she knew that Candy and her would not have any dull moments. The real estate firm now handled over twenty properties for different clients now and during the summer that number was going to be over one hundred.

Candy was busy at her desk when a young man came into the office. He was a good looking man who appeared to be in his late twenties. He was looking to rent a cottage for the entire summer. Candy was intrigued as he told her that he was a photographer and was going to be taking pictures of the area and tourists hopefully throughout the summer.

This was a good chance for her to make a good fee and this man seemed nice. His name was Glen Burns and he handed her a business card. The card had his name and cell and it said Glen Burns Photography.

Candy thought of the old Mercer cottage that was just down the road from Gull Cottage on Gregg Road. the house had two bedrooms and a perfect view of the ocean. It was located just a half a mile from the center of the town. She told Glen about the house and he wholeheartedly agreed to go with her and see the home.

As the two of them approached the house, Glen was impressed. The home sat just across the street from the ocean and the view was spectacular. As he walked into the house, he found that the home had an attic that would make a perfect place for him to develop his film.

The extra bedroom would come in handy when he had either family or friends come up during the summer and he agreed to rent it right away.

But, he could not help but notice the young lady who was showing him the home. She was a lovely young lady and had the blondest hair and big blue eyes that he had ever seen. She seemed to walk with such grace from room to room. He wanted to get to know her.

Candy was watching Glen as he walked from room to room. He had a commanding presence and was very good looking. She shook her head and thought that she knew nothing about this man and she was acting like a school girl.

As the two of them came to an agreement about the rent she contacted the Mercers to have them come down to the office and sign the papers. Glen would like to move in the next week if possible. She reached Mr. Mercer and he said that he could come right down to her office.

Candy smiled as she put down the phone and told Glen that the owner was in the area and that he was coming right to the office to sign the papers. The cottage would be his very shortly.

As Candy and Glen sat in the office waiting for the arrival of Mr. Mercer she told him about the many things that the small town had to offer. They had a great restaurant and during the summer there were concerts held on the town commons every Monday night.

Once the tourists came to town many businesses opened including bike rentals, and boat rentals. There were also whale watching tours and deep sea fishing for anyone that wanted to go. There were great beaches, but the water in Maine was always very cold.

Candy had so many questions that she wanted to ask Glen, but did not want to appear to nosey. So she asked him "Will you be staying at the cottage alone?"

Glen smiled at her and told her "Yes, for the most part I will stay by myself. I do think that some of my relatives have plans to come and visit me though. They have hinted that to me in the way of telling me that it might be lonely in such a small town for a long summer."

Candy thought to herself 'so he is single' that 's good.

Mr. Mercer came in and met Glen. They went over the terms of the lease and the agreement was signed . Glen gave them a check for the first six weeks rent and the deal was set. Candy gave him the keys to the house and shook both Mr. Mercers and Glens hand as they left the office.

As she turned around she saw Captain Gregg standing over by her desk with a smile on his face. "He seems like a very nice young man. I will check him out and get back to you."

Candy started to protest but she knew that it would be of no use. The Captain always thought that she was his to take care of. When he had been alive women were supposed to be cared for like children. She had learned long ago to let him do what he wanted. He would do it anyways. So why bother arguing with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Glen went into his new home and looked around. The home was small but the view was beautiful. He took out his camera and checked everything to make sure that everything was set up correctly. This day he was going to go out to the beach.

But, all day long he felt as though he was being watched. It was an eerie feeling and he thought of the stories of some of the older homes in the area. 'Did he rent a haunted house?' he thought to himself. What a chance he would leave his equipment on and se what he got. 'This is interesting' he laughed to himself.

As Glen set up his equipment Captain Gregg watched him with a smile. 'So, he thinks the house can be haunted does he? I must make it my goal to do a couple of things around the house. Not too much, just a couple of things that will make him wonder, This is going to be fun.' he laughed to himself.

Glen thought of the woman that he had just met Candy Muir. She was pretty as a picture and seemed to be very nice too. Glen moved down the beach taking many pictures of the beach and the sea. The ocean breeze was enticing and as he took a seat on the rock, he watched a lady walking down the beach.

The lady was a nice looking lady, but she almost seemed as though she was talking to someone as she walked along the beach. She would turn and move her mouth as though she was speaking. As he came closer he introduced himself.

"I am glad to meet you Glen. My daughter told me that you were going to be here for the summer. Welcome to Schooner Bay." she told him with a genuine smile. "My name is Carolyn Muir"

'Her daughter?' he wondered. But he said "Yes I will be here for the summer. This is a great place to open a photography studio, too.. I have been thinking about going back to the realtor's office and ask about a small space that she might know of." Glen told her.

"Oh I am sure that Candy would be able to find you something that would be suitable." Mrs. Muir smiled.

So this was Candy's mother he smiled and asked if he could take her picture. She allowed him to take it and he thought that it would be a great picture for his portfolio and to perhaps hang on the wall to his office.

Glen and Mrs. Muir said their good-byes and it was not long before Glen found himself in the downtown area. He walked over to the real estate office and was pleased to find Candy behind her desk hard at work.

He walked into the office and was greeted by a kind smile "Hello. Is everything all right with the house?" Candy asked him.

"Everything is fine, but I have been thinking about the possibility of renting a small space for a studio. Do you have anything available?" he asked her.

Candy had the best place for him. It was a small shop that had gone out of business a few months ago when the owner had retired to Florida. It had two rooms and one of the rooms had no windows. That would make a perfect place for Glen to develop his film.

The best thing about the studio was that it was located right next to her real estate office and she would have a reason to see this young man everyday. As she showed him the office, Glen was pleased. And it was right next door to Candy's office. That was a definite plus in his book.

The arrangements were made and Glen had a sign made up for his studio. Everyday he saw Candy . It had now been a week since he had met her and he was working on getting the nerve up to ask her out.

But back at home he wasn't getting anything on his camera. But the strange things that kept happening were starting to get to him. Tonight he was getting ready to take a seat at the table when Glen realized that he had forgotten his drink. He got up to get his drink and when he came back to the table his plate was gone. Now, he was positive that he had put his plate on the table but when he turned he saw his plate on the stove.

Captain Gregg was having more fun than he had in a long time. The Mur's were no longer entertained when he did things and it had been dull in Schooner Bay all winter. As he stood behind the man he laughed to himself. But he was surprised, because Glen turned around very quickly and for a second the Captain thought that he might have heard his laughter but he had gone back to eating his dinner.

Glen shook his head. 'it must be the wind' he reasoned to himself. But he could have sworn that he heard a man laughing. He sounded as though the man was in the room with him.

Captain Gregg stayed in the house for a short time longer, and when he was satisfied that Glen was just going to relax for the evening he went home to be with the woman he loved Carolyn Muir.

Carolyn Muir was up in her room doing some more writing for a magazine when the Captain popped in. She knew that he was interested in the new man in town so she said "How was the haunting of the Mercer house tonight Captain?"

'Blast. She knew him too well. Oh she was a lady all right. Carolyn was beautiful smart and had the heart of an angel. Captain Gregg loved the lady with all his heart. Now that he and Carolyn were alone in the house most of the time they had even gotten closer.

Martha had married Ed Peevy three years ago and only came to the house for a few hours each day. He had finally appeared to Ed one day and they too had become friends. Jonathan was in the navy and Candy now had her own place. Gull Cottage was quiet and Carolyn and Captain Gregg had grown even closer.

The Captain felt a little guilty and said :He appears to be a good man. I didn't bother him too much."

Carolyn smiled as she continued typing. There was no use in scolding him. The Captain would do whatever he wanted. She thought of Candy and of what a lady she had become. She was proud of both her children. She sat back and relaxed to have an evening with the man she loved Captain Gregg. Life was different here at Gull Cottage but rarely dull.


	3. Chapter 3

Candy Muir was getting ready to leave her office. It had been a late evening. She had worked until closing and then met with some new clients at seven. It was going to be a very busy summer.

As she went to lock the door to the office Claymore Gregg came up to her. He had owned the business for over thirty years and sometimes stopped by to see how she was doing. She knew that he missed the work even though he denied it.

Claymore Gregg had been a big part of her childhood and had always been good to her. He was selfish and a tight wad, but she cared deeply for him. He was the only Gregg left in town and although Captain Gregg claimed that they were not related Claymore insisted that he was his great nephew. She turned and smiled at him and told him "Good evening. What brings you out so late?"

Claymore looked at Candy Muir with a smile. She had grown up to be quite a lady. She looked like her mother and she had her personality and elegance also. "Oh I was just in town when I saw the lights on at the office. You're here late is everything all right?" he asked.

As the two of them walked down the street toward Candy's house she told him "Everything is fine Claymore. I just had some potential tenants that couldn't meet me until seven." she smiled to him.

"That will happen a lot during the summer months. Did you find them something?" Claymore asked her.

"Yes they are renting the cottage right here" and she pointed at one of the small cottages that had been built right on the waterfront just after world war II.

Schooner Bay was growing, but it was still a very small port town and everyone knew everyone else in town. It had been hard when Candy and her brother Jonathan had first moved to town. Everyone in the class had known each other since they were born almost and most of them were related to each other. But, she and her brother were now welcome.

As Candy went to her apartment, she was greeted by Captain Gregg . He smiled at her and she said "Good evening Captain."

Captain Gregg smiled at the young lady that stood in front of him. He remembered the day that she and her family had moved into Gull Cottage. He had never let anyone stay more than a few hours, but the moment that her family had come in he knew that they were different. Candy had been somewhat of a tomboy, and it had worried him when she was younger. But Carolyn had done a good job of raising her and there she stood in her own home and running a business. He was very proud of the woman that he thought of as a daughter. He knew that he could never be her father, but he was as close to being a father to her as any man could be.

"I have been keeping an eye on that guy the photographer and making sure that he is who he says he is." the Captain told her.

"Captain Gregg, you shouldn't do that." she told him with a shake of her head.

"He seems as though he is an all right person and he could possibly meet with my approval. He might be a proper suitor."

Candy nearly laughed out loud "A proper suitor? Captain Gregg please this is the 1980's not the 1860's."

"You are my responsibility and I don't want your mother to worry about you. I will always protect you." the Captain told her tenderly.

This is when it was hard to resist Captain Gregg's charm. He meant well and she loved him with all her heart. So she decided not to argue and gave him her biggest smile. She then changed the subject. "The office has been very busy and I am hoping to make some good sales. Tonight I even had a couple come and rent a cottage in the evening. That is why I just got back from work."

"Sometimes I wish that the tourists would stay away from here. But, I know that there is always going to be tourism. I'm just glad that Gull Cottage doesn't catch the eye of many anymore. Before I forget, your mom is going into Boston tomorrow and asked me to ask you fi there was anything that you needed." he told her.

Candy thought for a moment and thanked him for his thoughts. "I am all set."

The Captain said good night and left. As Candy took a seat to watch one of her favorite television shows she could smell the ocean and watch the town below. This was one of the reasons why she had grabbed the chance to take this apartment. It was close to her mom's house and right down the street from her office. Candy loved living here.

Glen had been busy already taking many photos. The tourists were starting to come and a couple of the businesses had hired him to take pictures of their business for advertisements. The renting of the studio in town had proved to be a good investment, so far.

As Glen checked the pictures that had been taken by his cameras at his house, he again found nothing. There was just the normal everyday movements of curtains from the breeze that would turn the motion sensors on. He was getting discouraged. He had great hopes that he would find a ghost. As he turned in for bed Captain Gregg stood in the corner making sure that Glen was still the type of man that he would approve for Candy.

The next morning it was raining. Sometimes it rained at Gull Cottage. But when the Captain had something to say and he was angry the weather could be quite violent at Gull Cottage. Carolyn had just gone into the kitchen when she was greeted by Captain Gregg. "Good morning" he told her as he poured her a cup of coffee.

Carolyn smiled "Well, you're in a good mood this morning." she told him.

Captain Gregg knew that she was referring to the storm outside and told her "Yes my dear this is a true rainstorm." He took a seat with the lady that he loved and watched her as she read the morning paper. The years had been kind to her and she still kept her beauty. She had now been a part of his life or whatever for over fifteen years and he would never want that changed.

Carolyn was looking at some of the ads that were in the paper and could see that the new photographer in town had been busy. His photos were very good and many of the pictures had been taken by him in this morning's edition.

The Captain had noticed them also and said "That new man in town Glen, is fairly good with his photography. He should do well here in Schooner Bay this summer. I just wonder what he will do to make ends meet during the summer."

Carolyn put down her paper and smiled at the man that she loved. Oh she knew that they could never have a relationship like most men and women, but she had never felt the love and security that she had when she had moved to Gull Cottage. Captain Gregg was the only man that she had thought of in the last over ten years. She smiled at him and said "So you think that he is all right? Sometimes when a photographer does scenery, he will go down south for the winter months. But, that will have to be seen. Schooner Bay is a good place to make a home." she told him with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Schooner Bay had a celebration once a year and the time was approaching. Candy could not wait. She had been raised with the Captain and could compete in the games along with any man. Captain Gregg had at first been horrified when he had found out that she was going to be competing in the games, but she had made him proud.

The best thing about the games was that Jonathan was coming home for them. Candy missed her brother and couldn't wait to see him. The games were a steep competition for the two of them and each of them had won the grand admiral rank once before. Candy knew that if she wanted to hold her own this year at the games she was going to have to work out hard.

Candy headed out of the office and went to the gym. She was pleased to find Glen there working out. He definitely was very good looking and in his sweats he was very good looking. Candy smiled at him and went over to talk to him "Are you going to be competing in the games next week?" she asked him.

"No. I am not very good at sea things. I don't know about knots and spears and things. But, I will be there to take photos." he told her with a smile. "Will you be competing?"

Rene Candy's friend came over and said "Compete? Why this girl is going to win. She and her brother Jonathan are the best that Schooner Bay has to offer."

Candy blushed and smiled at Glen. Sometimes men were intimidated by a woman competing in things, but Glen smiled and said "I hope that you win. I didn't know you had a brother."

"I have a brother Jonathan, he will be here for the games. He is in the naval academy right now. He is going to be an officer when he completes his schooling." she told him with pride.

Candy and Glen worked out for the next hour and walked back to their offices. Glen turned to Candy and asked her "I heard that there was going to be a formal dance after the games. I was wondering if you would be interested in attending the dance with me." he asked her nervously.

This was the best thing that had happened in a long time to Candy. She had been hoping that Glen had noticed her so she smiled at him and said "I would be honored."

Candy was smiling as the went into the office. Gretchen was at her desk working and could not miss the look on Candy's face. Gretchen smiled and said "I saw you and Glen walking together. What's up?"

Gretchen was one of her best friends and Candy was glad to have someone to tell. She was absolutely exploding with enthusiasm. "Glen asked me to the ball after the games." she told her through her giggles.

Gretchen smiled at her friend and said "It's about time. I didn't think he was going to ever get the nerve up to ask you. He's been watching you ever since he came to Schooner Bay. We must go shopping for a gown."

Candy thought Gretchen was right. She needed a new gown something that would grab Glen's attention. The rest of the day was busy with many new clients and when Candy closed the office she went to Gull Cottage to talk to her mom and the Captain. She knew that her mother got lonely once in a while with no one at the house but the Captain. Sometimes he would be gone for days too. She had never figured out where he went but he had always done that ever since they had lived at Gull Cottage.

As Candy pulled up in front of the house she was greeted by her mother who was out in the garden. The Captain appeared right away and the three of them walked into the house together. Gull Cottage would never change. It looked as it had when Candy was a young girl. The Captain was against anything that would change the way the home looked and her mother had honored his wishes. She thought of the time that her mother had cut down the monkey puzzle tree and how the Captain did not speak to her in days.

Martha was still there and had been baking all day. Candy couldn't resist taking one of the cookies off of the shelf where they were cooling. It was good to see Martha. Ed and Martha had gotten married right out in front of Gull Cottage five years ago. Candy had been one of the bridesmaids and she would always remember that day. It was the first time that she had ever been a member of a wedding party.

Ed came by to pick up Martha and agreed to stay for dinner. The five of them sat down for a home cooked meal. Captain Gregg did not eat anymore, but he sat at the table and joined in on the conversation. Candy was glad that the Captain had such a friend as Ed. There was no one in town that knew about the Captain except for the family and Claymore and Captain Gregg couldn't stand Claymore.

When Ed had found out that the Captain was not just a myth, he had readily accepted him as a friend. He was surprised how much they were alike and Martha had been very fond of him. When dinner was through, they all went into the living room to visit.

"So how is t his new man Glen doing?" the Captain started off with a smile.

Dinner had been pleasant and Candy had thought that perhaps Glen would not have been brought up. But she should have known better. Captain Gregg and the others were all interested in this new young man who had come into town. "He is fine. As a matter of fact, we are going to the ball together in two weeks." Candy told them proudly.

This was a surprise to everyone in the room. Candy had not said a thing about going out to the ball with him. "Have you picked out a dress yet?" her mother asked.

"Not yet. I was wondering if you would like to go with Gretchen and me shopping for the gown?' Candy asked.

"I would love to go. When are you going?" Carolyn asked.

"I am hoping to go next Monday when the office is closed." Candy told her.

"That sound good to me. Jonathan will be here on Wednesday." Carolyn told her.

"I know and I can't wait to see him. Believe it or not, and don't tell him, but I miss him." Candy told her.

The Captain excused himself and headed over to Glen's house. Candy was going out on a date with him and he wanted to keep an eye on him.

Glen was in his kitchen once more when he felt someone enter the room. He turned around and looked, but could see nothing. He turned around once more and said "I know that you have entered my kitchen now. I do not know who you are for sure, but if you insist on coming and going like you do, you could at least let me see you."

The Captain was surprised by what the young man had said. He had only met a couple of people that could sense his presence and this man was one of them. He did not want to appear to him not quite yet. But this night he would leave the young man alone. With that he left Glen's house and joined his family once again at Gull Cottage.


	5. Chapter 5

Carolyn was pleased to see the Captain back in the living room. She had a feeling that he had been to Glen's house trying to haunt it. He seemed to be having some trouble with the young man. She was not sure what the problem was but he had said nothing bad about him so she had not thought about it.

That next Monday Carolyn and Candy along with Candy's best friend Gretchen headed out to Boston to buy a dress for the ball. All three of them needed to get a dress. It was not often that they got to dress up in formal attire and this was going to be fun. Carolyn was going to be going with Claymore once again. She wished more than anything that she and the Captain could go together, but she had accepted many years ago that there were just a few things that she and the Captain could not do.

Glen was at his studio developing film when he felt the presence of someone once again. He had been doing some asking around town and had found out that the only place that was supposed to be haunted around Schooner Bay was Gull Cottage. That was where Candy had lived almost her whole life and the house where her mother still lived. He had seen her mother talking to herself on the beach and he was sure that he was being followed by the man that his friend had called Captain Gregg.

This was as good a time as any to speak to the man and Glen was a determined young man. "Captain Gregg I know that you are in the room with me right now. I am not afraid of you. I just don't like the feeling that I get when someone is standing over me and they don't allow me to see them. I am not going to go running someplace and tell everyone that I saw you. But if you think that I am so interesting that you want to haunt me then I think that you should at least have the decency to speak to me man to man."

Glen looked around the room and saw nothing. He had just about given up when he heard the Captain. "All right Glen. Here I am." he said.

Glen turned around quickly and there in front of him stood a man who was probably in his forties with a blue blazer and turtleneck on. He was dressed as a man would have one hundred years ago. He had salt and pepper hair with a beard. He was not particularly tall, but he had deep blue eyes that seemed to bare into his very soul.

It was then that Glen took a deep breath and smiled. "Well, thank goodness, you are not my imagination. Ever since I came to Schooner Bay I thought that I was losing my mind. Why have you followed me around so?" he asked.

Captain Gregg was not used to people being able to see him and certainly not being accused of snooping around. Although, the man was right. He had been following him around. "I always take an interest in new people in town. There are not many new people who come to stay for the entire summer, such as you." the Captain told him.

"Some people would find the idea of a ghost following them around frightening. Schooner Bay must lose a lot of tourists if you follow them all around." he challenged him.

Captain Gregg smiled to himself. This was indeed a man worthy of his friendship and worthy of Candy. He was smart and brave. He did not have to worry about him. But then he sensed that Jonathan had come home. He looked out the window of Glen's office and saw Jonathan walking up to Candy's office. He told Glen "We will talk again please excuse me."

With that he spirt of Captain Gregg left the room. It was quite amazing to see him just vanish like that. He looked out the window and could see a young man talking to the Captain. The two got into a car and drove off towards Gull Cottage. He was wondering if the other man was Candy's brother.

The three friends had a great time in Boston and were able to find the perfect gowns for the dance that Saturday. Candy was going to need to take her gown in a little, but she could easily do the work within a few minutes. AS they laughed and tried on over fifty pairs of shoes, they finally were ready to go back to Schooner Bay.

As they pulled up to Gull Cottage Carolyn and Candy were thrilled to see Jonathan's car. He was not supposed to be there until Wednesday, but they were happy to see him early. They both went into the house and were greeted by hugs and kisses. Jonathan was now a very handsome young man with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He stood six feet two and weighed one hundred and ninety pounds. He was going to be a challenge at the games for Candy and anyone else who tried to compete.

As they all took their seats in the living room they talked about the games and the dance. Jonathan did not have a steady girl as of yet. But he was well liked in the small town and there were many girls who would be happy to be his date. Carolyn asked him "Are you going to ask anyone to the dance this Saturday?"

Jonathan smiled at his mother "I haven't decided yet. I might go alone and then I can dance with whoever I want."

"Smart man." the Captain told him with a smile.

The Captain had been rather quiet that evening and Carolyn was wondering what was going on. He was glad to have Jonathan home, yes, but something was bothering him. As she went to her room, he came up be with her.

She looked at the man she loved and asked him "Is something bothering you Captain?"

'Blast, she always knew when something was bothering him.' he thought to himself.

The Captain cleared his throat and told her "I appeared to Glen today."

Carolyn was taken aback by what the Captain had just said. The Captain did not appear to anyone and if he did it was to throw them out of Gull Cottage. She just looked at him and said "Why?"

The Captain looked into the eyes of the woman he loved and couldn't lie. "He is one of those extremely rare people that can sense when I am around. Every time I came within ten feet of him, he knew it. He had figured out who I was and called me by my name. He will not tell anyone. I have been following him around for weeks and can see that he is a man of honor." he told her.

Carolyn knew that what he said was logical. But she was always afraid that someone would find out the truth and her life would never be the same. She looked up into the eyes of the man that she loved and just smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

The dinner that night was going to be a grand one. Jonathan was a welcome sight to the whole family. Carolyn called Martha and she and Ed came over. The family was happy and they had a great time and went into the living room to spend time together. But, Captain Gregg was pensive and quiet and everyone noticed.

The Captain had gone up to the wheel house and Jonathan had gone up to find him. This was where he and the Captain had many discussions as he had grown up. Some of his best memories were here in the wheel house, as the Captain called it. To Jonathan it had been just an old dusty attic. But an attic with as many treasures as this place had was a great place for exploring.

As he entered the room he called out to the Captain who answered right away. It was good to see his friend and the man who had come to be more like a father to him. Captain Gregg had been a good influence on his life, and he owed him his life many times over. But, he had come to know when the Captain had something on his mind and he could see that something was bothering him.

Captain Gregg, is something wrong?" he asked.

Captain Gregg looked at the young man who stood in front of him. He remembered the little boy with the blonde inquisitive eyes that had come to live at his home. Jonathan had been the first person that he had appeared to. The Captain cleared his throat and told him "I showed myself to someone today. I showed myself to a stranger and he now knows that I am not just a myth."

This was a big surprise to Jonathan. The Captain and his mother had always been very careful not to let anyone know that the stories of the haunting at Gull Cottage was true. They had always been afraid that it would bring people out to their quiet little home. The Captain and his mother valued their privacy very much. He looked the Captain in the eye and said. "Tell me what happened."

The Captain once again cleared his throat and looked Jonathan in the eye "There is a new man in town and he is interested in dating your sister. I don't know him and he was a stranger, so I have spent the past few weeks keeping an eye on him." he paused then for the effect, but he continued on "It seems that this man Glen has an ability that is truly rare and he could sense when I was around. This afternoon when I was there he called me by my name and challenged me to appear. Like a fool I did. He seems like a responsible man, but I'm not sure how your mother is going to take it.

Jonathan thought of his mother, and the Captain was right. But, if this was a man of honor, he might be able to talk to him. He looked at the Captain and told him "I will go and talk to this man Glen in the morning. You said he has a shop in town? I will go there first thing in the morning."

There was nothing less than the Captain liked than the thought that someone else was going to help him. He had been a fool and had lost his temper this afternoon. He should never have appeared to the man no matter what he said.

The two men went downstairs and Carolyn was glad to see that they were both smiling. She was glad that they were still close even though Jonathan no longer lived with them at the house. She missed her children but knew that they were growing up and had their own lives to live. As the Captain took his place next to her she smiled at him. She loved him with all her heart.

The rest of the night was great and Carolyn was sorry to see Candy and Martha and Ed leave. She wished for the times when everyone lived in Gull Cottage sometimes. As she went upstairs to the bedroom she walked by Jonathan's room and smiled because she could hear him in there once more. She knew that it was going to be only for a few days, but she had him for a short time anyways.

The next morning Jonathan kept his word and headed out to meet the man who was dating his sister Glen. As he walked up to the office he saw a man standing in the Real Estate office that Candy owned. He was about her age and had an expensive camera on his shoulder. 'This must be Glen' he thought to himself.

Jonathan walked into the office and smiled at his sister. Candy was surprised to see her brother there so early in the morning and introduced him to Glen. Candy showed no signs that Glen had anything about the Captain. When Glen left he watched as the man went out to beach to take some pictures. He was proud of the way that Candy had updated the office. It appeared to be busy and he smiled as he left.

That was when Jonathan found Glen and approached him "I just wanted to talk to you for a few minutes. The Captain told me that he appeared to you yesterday."

"Yes, he did. He seemed like an all right man to me. I have not many ghosts in my lifetime, but he doesn't have to worry about me talking. When I was a kid I had a friend who used to talk about Captain Gregg. As a matter of fact, that is one of the reasons why I chose to come to Schooner Bay."

'A friend? Who would this man have known that knew the Captain' Jonathan thought to himself. "Do you mean that you had a ghost in your house?"

"Yes his name is Seaman Applegate Elroy Applegate. He spoke of Captain Gregg many times, but said he had promised him that he would never see him again if he had taught him how to haunt a house."

'Seaman Elroy Applegate' Jonathan remembered him well. His mother and the Captain had finally taught him some tricks and he hadn't seen him since he was nine years old. "I remember him. Is he still there at your house?" he asked.

"Oh yes, he is a jittery but kind soul. We wouldn't want anyone else there. He is a part of our family."

Jonathan thanked the man and found that he liked Glen. He hoped that he and Candy did get closer, maybe even get married. But, it was now time for him to take his run on the beach, the game was in only four days.

The Captain had been watching from Gull Cottage anxiously as Glen and Jonathan had spoken and was waiting as Jonathan came up the stairs to the house. Jonathan saw the Captain and smiled. "Boy, do I have something interesting to tell you." He and the Captain walked up the stairs together and took a seat on the porch steps. "Glen told me how he had met you, but he has known about you since he was twelve years old. You see he grew up in a house that was haunted. But you are not going to believe who is the ghost." he told him and watched the Captain's expression.

The Captain was almost afraid to ask him but he had to know "Who was the ghost that haunted his house?"

"He still is there and is considered a member of the family Elroy Applegate."

'Elroy Applegate' the Captain almost yelled and the lightening came but he took a second and calmed down. Carolyn had heard the two of them on the front porch and was now standing behind them. The Captain laughed. "It has been fourteen years and not nearly enough time for me to get rid of that scurvy. "So he has made a home for himself at Glen's?" he laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Candy had been at work all day. Claymore came in with some more posters about the Schooner Bay Days and she had volunteered to hang some more of them up for him. She laughed as she watched him squirm . She knew that he was worried that the Captain might show up.

As he left the office and Candy headed out the door to hang some posters, she ran into Glen. He smiled at her . She was carrying all kinds of signs and he knew that she was going to be hanging them up for the games that were happening on that Saturday. "Could you use some help?" he asked her.

Candy was happy for the help, but especially happy to have Glen be the one to work with her. She smiled sweetly at him and said "Why thank you sir." Then she handed him some of the many posters.

The two of them spent the next hour hanging the posters and took a seat on one of the benches to rest. The bench was overlooking the wharf and Glen put his arm around Candy. She smiled and felt comfortable as they sat there for almost twenty minutes and enjoyed the quiet time together.

When the two of them got up from the bench they went towards town and Glen asked her if she was hungry. There was a nice restaurant in town and it didn't matter what they wore. She smiled and said "Yes I am starved."

The two of them went to Norrie's for one of his famous seafood dinners. The dinner was great and Candy had a great time. After dinner, she invited Glen up to her apartment. The apartment was always neat and she saw nothing wrong with him coming up.

As the two of them walked into the apartment, she was greeted by Captain Gregg. She tried to act like he wasn't there, but he spoke up. He spoke directly to Glen who answered back. She was amazed. 'Since when did Glen see the Captain?' she thought to herself.

The Captain and Glen could both see the look of puzzlement on Candy's face and they each smiled at her. "Your friend is very good at feeling my presence and the other night he challenged me. I showed myself to him in haste. But it seems that he has something to tell us himself. Such as he had a ghost in his house when he was a child too."

Glen had meant to tell Candy about his ghost. But, how do you approach someone about such things. His family wanted to have privacy also. Seaman Applegate had been somewhat odd when he had first come to stay with them. But, he had grown very fond of the spirit and he had told Glen about Captain Gregg. Glen cleared his throat and said "I am sorry that I did not tell you everything at first. My house was haunted when I was a young boy. It was haunted by one of Captain Gregg's men a seaman Applegate. He told me about the Captain and when I got the chance to come to Schooner Bay I took it."

Candy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had always been told to never mention anything about the Captain outside of the home. She understood why Glen had not said anything to her. But 'Seaman Applegate' of all things. He was the funny little guy who was afraid of people. She smiled at the Captain and Glen and said "I remember that ghost well. How is he?"

Glen smiled at her and told her "He is fine. He has adjusted to out lifestyle and is a part of our family as much as anyone else. He doesn't come here, because he promised Captain Gregg that he would never be seen again if he helped him learn to haunt" Glen told them.

Candy looked at the Captain and remembered the day that Elroy Applegate had promised the Captain just that. "Did he ever learn to do some tricks? I mean some ghost tricks." she smiled

Glen looked at her and the Captain and said "He is not as good at haunting as some ghosts I am sure, but he has helped me when I needed the help and I care for him deeply."

Candy understood how Glen felt. She could not imagine her life without the Captain. Yes, sometimes it was difficult and sometimes she wished that she could tell her friends about him, but he had been like a father to her. She smiled and said "Well, not I don't have to act like I am on the phone or something whenever I am talking to the Captain and you are around Glen. I trust you to not say anything to anyone."

As the three of them sat down at the kitchen table all three of them had a wonderful visit. Candy enjoyed the Captain and Glen. The three of them were becoming true friends and she was glad that Glen had found out the truth.

Captain Gregg excused himself and went home to Gull Cottage. He found Carolyn Muir downstairs sitting in the living room doing some knitting. She was still the most beautiful woman in Schooner Bay and he smiled at her as he appeared next to her. "Good evening Captain" she told him with a sincere smile.

"Good evening Mrs. Mur. I have been visiting with Candy and Glen." he told her.

Carolyn Muir had found out that Glen knew about the Captain. She had been very worried, but neither one of her children or the Captain seemed worried at all. Glen was being accepted into the small group of people who knew the truth. She laughed to herself thinking about Seaman Applegate and how different he and the Captain were. She was sure that Glen had some stories too. She would like to hear them someday.

The evening was a quiet one at Gull Cottage and the Captain and Carolyn Muir enjoyed the peace and quiet of the evening. The next day was going to be a busy one as it was the day before the Schooner Bay games and there were a lot of preperations to be made.


	8. Chapter 8

The day that Candy and most of Schooner Bay had been waiting for was here and it was the day of the games for Schooner Days. Candy had practiced for weeks as had her brother Jonathan.

She was dressed in period clothing for the day and the evening of the dance. She went to the pier and started walking toward the barrels that she was going to be lifting. Next to the barrels was the deck that she was to mop. She had done this many times and knew that she was fast. As he stood there looking at things she heard Jonathan speak and she turned around. He and her mother and the Captain had come up to meet with her before the games began.

Captain Gregg still had somewhat of a problem with Candy competing in the games, but that was her choice and she had won the games just two years before. The games had not been modified and she had to compete just like the men. But Jonathan was now much taller than her and had a big advantage. He just hoped that one of his children would be the winner this year.

Carolyn was proud of her children. They were both very competitive and capable of winning the games this year. Candy was so small in comparison to the men that she was competing against. But as Carolyn looked on she could see the muscles on her daughters arms and the determination on her face. Carolyn was sure that one of her children would win this year.

The games started with the swabbing of the deck. Candy and Jonathan were neck to neck in this game , but Jonathan beat her by just a few short seconds. The next thing that they competed in was the lifting of the barrels. The barrels were very heavy and Candy struggled with them. Jonathan won that round. It was now two to one and Carolyn knew that Candy was in trouble.

The Captain had been watching the games with interest and Glen had been busy taking many pictures of the people as they all competed for the grand prize. The next one was the throwing of the spear. Candy threw the harpoon the furthest and hit the whale right where the heart was and was the winner of this competition.

Glen watched Candy with wonder. He knew that she had been raised with Captain Gregg and she knew her way around ships. He had been raised around Seaman Applegate who was not good at much of anything. He was lovable and good hearted, but not a good seaman at all. He remembered how his ghost had been when he first met him. He now was a much more confident ghost but still was nothing like the Captain.

The last completion for the day was climbing the yard arm. Candy climbed that quickly and once again won the competition with her brother. They both shared the prize and were announced as Dual Captains for the rest of they day.

Glen and Candy walked together along the pier and held hands. Glen took many pictures and as they ate a good shore dinner together, Glen couldn't wait for the dance that night. He really cared for Candy. She was young and beautiful and accepted him for who he was. He walked with pride with the family and now felt quite comfortable when he was around the Captain.

Captain Gregg was nothing like his spirit. He was much more forceful, but Glen could see the kind side of him and he could tell that he loved Candy like a daughter and she thought of him like she would a father.

Carolyn was happy seeing and talking to both Candy and Jonathan. It was like it had been when she had first moved to Schooner Bay. She the Captain and the children. When they ran into Martha and Ed it felt as though the family was whole once again.

Everyone stayed at the fair until after five and then headed back home to get ready for the dance. Candy spent a long time doing her hair and nails . When she was ready she looked in the mirror with approval.

Glen came knocking on the door about fifteen minutes later . When Candy opened the door she almost gasped. Glen looked so good in his suit and tie. His hair and everything was perfect. In his hand he carried a corsage. The two of them left her apartment smiling and holding hands.

As they arrived at the dance that was being held in the high school gymnasium once more they saw Jonathan and his mother. The Captain was not in sight, but they were sure that he was not far away. Carolyn Muir looked beautiful and Claymore Gregg was over taking to her.

Claymore had seen Carolyn Muir and Jonathan entering the gym and had gone right over. He had learned to dance thanks to Mrs. Mur and he asked her for a dance. Carolyn thanked him and went out on the floor with him.

Candy and Glen stood there and watched Carolyn and Claymore dance. As the two of them went out on the floor Carolyn realized that she was actually dancing with Captain Gregg. Claymore had been such a good person allowing the Captain to use his body once in a while. She danced gleefully and wanted to kiss him so badly right there on the gym floor. But, that would not have been right because to everyone else he looked like Captain Gregg.

As the two of them looked lovingly into each others eyes they smiled and enjoyed the time together. Candy knew that it was really Captain Gregg that her mother was dancing with. She could tell by her mothers expressions. She as glad that they got this time together once in a while. As the dance ended the Captain took Carolyn's hand and said "Thank you for the dance my love." and with that he left Claymroe's body and Claymore came back into focus.

Glen and Candy danced nearly every slow dance that was offered until Candy's feet hurt. As they went over to the punch bowl to have a drink, Carolyn came over. She had been busy talking to some friends and had noticed that Glen and Candy had become quite a couple.

Carolyn smiled at them and accepted gracefully when Glen asked her to dance. Candy was very thankful to Glen. Her mother was a widow and was alone as far as everyone knew. The Captain could only touch her for a very short time.

The dance went very well and as Glen walked Candy home they held hands. When they got to her apartment he pulled her close and kissed. It was their first kiss and Candy thought that there were fireworks going off in the neighborhood. The kiss was way too short and as she watched him walk down the hall Candy knew that she had found the man that she wanted to marry.


	9. Chapter 9

Carolyn Muir returned from the dance and went right up to her room. She was indeed tired. She had a great time at the dance and had enjoyed spending the time with Glen and Candy and getting to know the young men better. He was a nice man and seemed to care for Candy very much. But him and his camera, he must have taken over one hundred photos that evening.

As Carolyn went into the bedroom she found the Captain standing there by the telescope. He smiled at her and said "Good Evening Mrs. Muir" he smiled.

She smiled at the Captain as she took off her shawl. She had a wonderful time but had so wanted to be with the Captain for longer than one dance. After all these years you would think that the people of Schooner Bay would have stopped trying to set her up with someone. She was not interested in dating or seeing anyone she had found the man that she wanted.

"The dance was wonderful and Glen seems to be a very nice man. But him and his camera" she laughed. "I think that he took a picture of everyone that was at the dance at least three times. Candy and he danced almost every dance though." she smiled up at him.

"I am glad that you had a good time my lady. You don't get out that often. I don't like you to be alone out here all of the time." the Captain told her.

Carolyn smiled at the Captain and told him "I am very happy here with you. I get out plenty and the children are here now." she smiled. "Don't worry about me." she smiled.

"I will always want what is best for you my love. Life is meant to be lived. Don't just think of me for I am just a spirit my life is over. You have many more years to go. " he told her tenderly. With that he left the room and she could hear him up on the widow's walk once more.

Carolyn was happy with her life and she was glad that she had gotten to know the Captain. She was just born too late for him, or he too early for her. Their relationship was non descript because of this problem but she was happy and loved him more than she had ever loved any other man. As she drifted off to sleep she hoped that Candy had found such a love in Glen.

Glen had just gotten home from the dance when he picked up his phone messages. His sister Sarah and her daughter Amy were interested in coming to Schooner Bay for a couple of days the next week. Sarah was his sister and she loved her and her daughter. Amy was now seven years old and would be fun to have around. He looked at the time and decided that he would call Sarah in the morning.

The next morning came early for Glenn. He had overdone himself at the dance and celebration. When he had checked his counter on his camera, he had been amazed that he had taken over two hundred photos that day. He had a very fast camera and it was easy to take several photos within a few moments. Each picture was going to have to be developed and then examined for how good they had come out. He had the names of several people who were interested in buying some of them also. This was going to be a lot of work for him for at least the next week.

Glen called his sister and made the time for her to come up to be the following Sunday and Monday. His office was closed on those days for the most part and that way he could spend some time with his sister and niece.

Candy had a great time at the dance and was thrilled that Glen had finally kissed her. He was a very nice man and had treated her like a lady the entire day. Finally she had met someone who wasn't intimidated by her. A lot of the men in town were afraid to ask her out because she was so strong for a woman . They all knew that she could beat them at most of the games also. But Captain Gregg had always said that "A man who is afraid of a woman because of her strength is not a man at all."

Seaman Applegate had found his home to haunt after he had left Captain Gregg and the Muir's at Gull Cottage. He had promised the Captain that he would never wee or hear from him if he helped him and he had kept his word. But now the young boy that he had grown attached to was dating Candy Muir. This was a problem for him. He missed his talks with the lad.

Elroy would never be as good as Captain Gregg at anything. He was a very nervous man when he was alive and was still a very nervous man now that he was dead. He had gained confidence thanks to the Burns family and felt as though he too was a member of their family. 'Just as Captain Gregg felt that he was part of the Mur family' he thought to himself.

Sarah had been on the phone with Glen when he had appeared in the hallway. He had heard how they were planning on meeting each other in Schooner Bay that next Sunday and Monday. As he appeared to Sarah she smiled and said "Hello Elroy."

Elroy wasn't sure how to approach the subject, but he had to ask her what she thought. He was just standing there saying nothing .

Sarah looked over at her favorite ghost and said "Is there something wrong Elroy?"

Elroy stuttered and then started to disappear. He had this problem whenever something was bothering him and Sarah knew it. "Don't disappear on me. Tell me what is on your mind. If you leave I can't help you." she told him.

With a deep breath Elroy brought himself back to view and told her "I would like to go with you and Amy to see Glen."

Sarah was surprised that he hadn't been there yet. "Why don't you just go? I am sure that Glen would like to talk to you. You are our friend and we both think of you as family." she smiled.

"The problem is I promised someone that he would never see me if he helped me. He helped me and is now in Schooner Bay." Elroy told her.

Sarah thought for a moment and said "Well, just don't go where he is. That would work wouldn't it?"

Elroy thought for a moment and agreed. Yes he had never said that he would never go back to Schooner Bay and Glen was his friend. He told Sarah "Thanks. you always know what to say. I will go with you and Amy on Sunday."

Sarah smiled and Elroy disappeared once more, but this time because he was happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Candy had gone back to work at her office that Monday. It was the day where business was apt to be slow but this morning she had five people coming to receive their keys for their summer rentals. The summer season in Maine was a short one and usually started around July fourth ending in the month of August.

Candy to her pleasure was coming into the busiest season of the year. Glen was not there at his office on Monday. He spent that day on the beach and repairing and upgrading his equipment. As the day wore on Candy found herself on the beach showing one of her families the beach and the things to see in the small town.

After she had shown the family their new home for the summer, Candy went over to where Glen was busy with his camera. He waved to her as she came towards him and gave her a quick hut.

The young couple walked along the water and talked. Glen told her how his sister and her little girl were going to be coming up to Schooner Bay that next Sunday. "I would like you to meet them. Sarah is a nice girl. We were very close as kids."

Candy smiled up at him and said "I would be glad to meet her. We will definitely get together when she is here."

Glen smiled and grabbed her hand. They walked the beach together and took a seat on the rocks. From there the two of them watched the sea as it brought the tide in and out. They sat there for almost an hour enjoying the weather and the beautiful scenery. They did not notice the time and was surprised when she checked her watch. It was seven in the evening. Candy was finished for the day and Glen and her walked towards his home.

Candy had not been to Glen's house, but a few times. He was keeping the home neat and there were signs of his photography all over the place. She took a seat at his living room and sat back to relax.

Glen had been thinking about approaching the subject of his friend Seaman Applegage, when he sat down. He looked Candy in the eye and told her "I know that you and Captain Gregg are close. That is fine with me, but I have a friend who is a spirit also. Oh, he is not the great Captain Gregg but he is my friend and a family member to me." he looked at her intently and then continued.

"I would like to see my friend. He has made an agreement with the Captain that he would never bother the Captain again. But, now that you and I have been seeing each other I have not seen him. Candy, I am sorry but he is my friend and I want to have him welcome in my home."

Candy had listened intently to Glen. He was right she would not want anyone telling her that the Captain was not welcome, so he didn't want anyone doing the same to his ghost friend. She looked him in the eye and told him "Your house is your house Seaman Applegate should be welcome at your house. I will speak to Captain Gregg." she promised him. Candy had always known that the subject of Captain Gregg could cause a problem with any man that she would take seriously. But she had never thought that she would meet a man who had a friend who was a spirit. Especially a spirit that knew Captain Gregg and did not get along with him.

The next morning Candy called her mom and made plans to come over for dinner that evening. She would talk to the Captain with her mother and hopefully between the two of them they could show the Captain that Elroy Applegate had the right to come to Schooner Bay and that if Candy and Glen became a couple he was going to be a part of her life as the Captain was.

As Candy pulled up in front of Gull Cottage she was greeted by Captain Gregg. She looked at him and saw a good looking man who looked the same as he had when she was a little girl. He welcomed her and as they walked together up the path to the house. She felt safe and welcome as she walked into Gull Cottage and gave her mother a big hug.

The dinner was great and the three of them had a great conversation. As the three of them went into the living room, they all took a seat. Captain Gregg always sat next to her mother. He could not touch her but they always sat close together. She had grown used to her mother and the Captain and knew of the love that they both shared with each other. She was happy for her mother and her mother appeared to be very happy for herself.

Carolyn started the conversation with asking about Glen. Candy told her mother and the Captain that was the reason why she had come to the house on that night. "Mom Captain Gregg I want to talk to you about Glen. He wants to have Elroy Applegate to come and see him. He would like me to meet him once again. It is my wish too. Someday the two of you are going to be in same room and I want you to civil."

Candy watched the Captain and heard the familiar sound of thunder and lightening, but the Captain gained control of himself and sat back down. She was right, the idiot that had once donned the decks of his ship and fallen overboard was now going to be a part of his life once again. He cleared his throat and said after he looked to Mrs. Muir with pleading eyes

But Carolyn gave him the look of 'that's the way things are going to be. We just need to accept it.'

The Captain smiled and told her "I will be civil with him. I give you my word."

Candy left happy and knew that she had been successful in convincing the Captain to once more welcome Elroy Applegate into Gull Cottage. But she was going to have to warn him to watch his actions.


	11. Chapter 11

Sarah and her daughter Amy had made the long trip to Schooner Bay together. Elroy had been a nervous wreck the whole way and he had been driving her crazy. Even Amy was getting bothered by him. He kept on fading in and out. He always did this when he was upset, but she hadn't seen him this nervous since she was a child.

Elroy watched the scenery and could sense that he was getting closer to Schooner Bay. 'What would Captain Gregg do when he found out that he was in the area?' he worried. But all it did was make him whine and he had to think of the fact that he was going to be seeing Glen again. He missed his friend.

As the car pulled into the small seaside town Sarah was impressed. The town was a true fishing village and she found her brother's studio right away. She followed the road named Gregg road and headed toward her brother's cottage. As the car went by the home that she had come to know as Gull Cottage she looked up at the balcony.

Elroy was being a real pain in the neck and as he started telling her "Hurry he is there on the balcony" she stepped on the gas. Sarah understood the problems of having an in home ghost and was sure that the people at the home would not want anyone to know that he was there.

As the group finally made it to Glen's summer cottage, they pulled up in the front. Glen came right outside and helped her carry some of the bags into the house. The view of the ocean was wonderful and he even had a private beach in the front. The beach was very rocky, but the scenery was great. The water in Maine was too cold for much swimming anytime even in the summer.

Amy ran into the cottage very excited. She wanted to go to the beach and she wanted to start her vacation with her Uncle Glen. She could hardly stay still when her mother and Uncle Glen were helping her unpack her things. But finally it was time for them to go into town.

It was a walk of about two miles, but they would have the scenery to enjoy. Elroy was there also and it was the firs time in weeks that Glen had gotten to talk to the ghost. The four of them were having a nice time, but as they got closer and closer to Gull Cottage Elroy got more and more nervous. But, to Glen's delight when they got there Carolyn Mur was out working on her garden and greeted them all pleasantly.

Elroy looked at Carolyn Muir and noticed how nicely she had aged. She was a very nice looking lady and he enjoyed seeing her again. The Captain did not come out and as nervous as he was he was glad that she was alone.

Carolyn was gracious and invited them to come by for dinner on the following night. Glen thought that was a kind invitation and he and Sarah accepted the offer graciously. As they walked down the rad Sarah smiled. She had heard of the Mur family and Captain Gregg ever since she was a little girl She was glad to see that Carolyn Muir was just a normal average person.

Glen showed them around his shop and then introduced them to Candy Muir. Sarah looked at the pretty girl who looked very much like her mother. She and Glen were obviously very fond of each other . Glen had always been a work a holic and she was glad to see that he had found someone that he liked. The group went out to the beach and looked for shells. Amy found several and skipped along happily a few hundred feet ahead of the group.

Candy readily accepted the spirit of Elroy Applegate. She remembered him from the time that he had come to Gull Cottage. Elroy had come there to get help with learning how to haunt people. He had been terrified of humans and had not been very good at much of anything. He had disrupted the family home for about a week before he had finally left. She was glad to see that he was happy with the family and home that he had chosen to haunt.

Amy was having a good time walking along the shore when she saw a tall man in a suit . She smiled at him and he spoke to her. As the two of them walked the beach together he told her that his name was Captain Gregg and that he was a friend of her Uncle Glen and Candy. He seemed to have an accent of some sort, but he was friendly and she somehow felt safe as she walked along the beach.

Both Candy and Glen saw the Captain as he walked with Amy. They saw that she felt comfortable talking to this man that she had gotten to know as Captain Gregg. They could see that the Captain felt comfortable about him too.

But, the Captain had not let him be known to Sarah yet and they had to act as though he wasn't there. They were both used to acting as though there was no one there when their ghost was around. If they spoke to him people would stare so they had both learned to just nod their head when they were asked questions.

The day was a good one and when it was time for dinner Glen took his sister and Amy out to dinner for lobster. He had thought about inviting Candy, but he wanted to spend some time with his sister and his niece together. That night after Amy went to bed Elroy Sarah and Glen spent the evening out on the front porch enjoying the sound of the waves in the ocean. They had not been confronted by Captain Gregg and Elroy was finally starting to feel more comfortable.

Carolyn Muir had gone upstairs to her room and found the Captain standing by the telescope. He turned and smiled at the woman he loved. "Good evening"

She was proud of him. She knew that he was upset about Seaman Applegate, but she had seen him walking on the back talking to Amy the niece.f Glen. They had a good time together. Things were going to be all right after all. She smiled at the Captain and as he held the chair out for her she said "Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

Sarah and Amy liked Schooner Bay it was a nice place to stay. Sarah had never thought that her brother would meet someone that he would fall in love with over the summer. But, when she had met Candy Muir she could feel the electricity in the air.

Of course, she wondered about the great Captain Gregg. She had seen Amy talking to someone and had thought that it might have been the ghost, but she had not been close enough to her to hear what was being said. She hoped that he would appear to her, she had always been fascinated by the stories that Elroy had told her about him.

Glen showed his sister the many pictures that he had taken. He was very talented and she was impressed with his work. He was doing quite well here also and had made a decent profit. Everyday he took pictures and then sold them to people who were there on their vacation. She had wished that she could have come during the Schooner Bay days, but she could not get the time off.

Amy and Sarah spent the day enjoying the day and the beach. They tried some fishing and sat out on the private beach for most of the day. Elroy had stayed with them most of the day playing like a child with Amy, Sarah thought of all the fun that she had with Elroy when she was a little girl and was glad that Amy was enjoying her time with him as well.

But later that afternoon Elroy had disappeared. He had not had a happy look on his face. She was sure that Captain Gregg had something to do with it. As she watched her friend disappear as he walked up the beach, she hoped that Captain Gregg would be kind to him.

Elroy had been on the beach playing with his friend Amy when he had seen Captain Gregg standing there watching him. He had known that he was going to have to face the man once again and had not been looking forward to it. But this time he was not going to be intimidated hy the man. This was his family and he loved them every bit as much as Captain Gregg loved his family.

There was little that Captain Gregg detested more than meeting with Elroy Applegate again. He thought that he had gotten rid of him years ago. But now he was back and there was no way of avoiding him. Candy had made it clear to him that Elroy was going to be welcome in her life and if he wanted to be part of her life, he was going to have to bite his lip and be good to him. He hoped more than anything that Elroy had changed, but was sure that was not the case. He had been as he had been in life the last time he had seen him. He had been a blundering fool who was afraid of his own shadow. 'A ghost that was afraid of humans of all things' he thought to himself.

Carolyn Muir watched from the balcony of her home as the Captain and Seaman Applegate met. They were on the beach and she could tell by the expression on the Captain's face that he was doing his best to be kind to the man. The Captain looked up and saw Mrs. Muir. He wanted to go up and see her. She was his steadfast partner who he loved with all of his heart. For her he would do just about anything.

As Captain Gregg and Elroy Applegate walked the beach together they did talk. Elroy told him how he had left Gull Cottage that day and had gone to the house that he has planning on haunting. Up until then no one had lived there for very long. It was a summer cottage. But to Elroys dismay workmen had come to the house just months after he had moved in and made the cottage into a home.

"I was going to scare the family so much that they would move, but they were nice. They loved the house and I just couldn't kick them out. I wasn't very good at being a ghost anyways. The first one that I appeared to was Glen. He was a shy boy like I had been and was being picked on by the other boys in school. I knew what it was like to be picked on and got mad one day. I appeared behind him at the school and told the boys that if they ever said anything bad to Glen again I would haunt them at their homes and anywhere they went. From then on Glen never had a problem Glen was never told what I did for him and I want to keep it that way. Do you know what I mean Captain Gregg?"

Captain Gregg definitely did know what that was like. He actually admired him for what he had done and although, he was still a very nervous ghost the Captain decided that he would be all right around him as long as it wasn't too often. The Captain turned to Elroy and said "You are welcome in my home for dinner tonight. Just don't make a habit of it." he told him.

As he watched Elroy on the beach, though, he could see how comfortable they were around him and he knew that Elroy was indeed a part of their family, as he was with the Muir family.

That night the Captain allowed himself to be seen by Sarah. He knew that she knew all about him and it didn't make any sense for him not to get to know her. She was a lovely girl and her daughter was very comfortable around him. The dinner went very well and there were many laughs as the night went on.

The Captain watched as Glen and his family left for his cottage and smiled. He turned around and to Mrs. Muir said. "I think that Glen will make a good husband for Candy."

Carolyn Muir turned around and said "now Captain" but she was too slow. He vanished, but she could hear his laughter as he waked on the widows walk quite satisfied with himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Once Captain Gregg got something into his head it was impossible to do anything but survive him. He could be a very determined ghost and since he considered Candy to be his daughter he was looking for what he thought was in her best interest. Carolyn thought to herself 'God help Candy and Glen.' There was no one that she loved or cared for other than the Captain. She thought of him more as a husband than a friend. It was true that they could not touch, but their eyes had told each other their feelings and they were a couple to each other through and through.

Captain Gregg was now up on the widows walk for the night. As he watched the sea that he loved , he thought of Candy. He thought of the little tomboy who had moved into Gull Cottage so many years before. He had seen her grow into a lady. She was now in her mid twenties and it was time for her to settle down and have a family of her own. He would start by talking to Glen and finding out what kind of future he was thinking about. The summer was soon going to be over. Was he planning on moving to another place.?'

Glen had gotten home and had said his good nights to Sarah and Amy. Elroy was still in the living room. Glen was never very sure what Elroy did when everyone was sleeping. He knew that he didn't sleep. Perhaps tonight he would be talking to Captain Gregg. The Captain had been a gentleman to everyone and had even been civil to Elroy. He had genuinely enjoyed the night at Gull Cottage. He had high hopes that the Captain and Elroy would continue getting together and being civil. Elroy was like an uncle to him and odd as he might be Glen loved him.

But the summer was starting to wear down and Glen didn't know what to do. He certainly didn't want to not see her again, but his job was going to be taking him down south soon. Oh it was true that New England had a wonderful winter and the scenes there were every bit as delightful as the summer views, he could do that. But the house that he was living in was a summer cottage and had no central heat. He was going to have to move from there.

Glen was sitting in the living room glancing at the newspaper. To his surprise Candy had an add for a one bedroom apartment for rent upstairs from his office. The apartment was going to be available September fifteenth. That was perfect for him . But he was going to have to talk to Candy first. Glen was ready for the next step and he hoped that Candy was ready for that too. They would talk to each other tomorrow.

Candy had gotten home and as feeling very good about her relationship with Glen. Of course, it had only been six weeks since he had walked into her life and in just another six weeks he was going to be moving. His lease was only good until September 15 and she knew that he would be moving down south. She was not ready for him to leave, she wanted to get to know him better. As she went to bed that night, she tossed and turned for what seemed to be hours.

The next day Sarah and Amy had to leave early. The travel was a long one and Sarah had to go back to work. Elroy had decided that he would go back with them. He would be coming to see Glen again for sure, but it was time for them to go home.

Elroy had watched Candy and Glen and hoped that they would become a couple, perhaps even get married. They were both nice young people and were just about the same age. They seemed to genuinely care for each other . He could only hope for the best. As he said good-bye to Glen and Candy he climbed into the car with Sarah and Amy. As he looked up he saw Captain Gregg looking over at them. He waved to the Captain and was pleased to see him wave back. He hoped that the two of them could at least remain civil with each other.

Glen went inside with Candy and they took a seat at the kitchen table. He was nervous about approaching the subject of him taking the apartment. As Glen sat down he looked at Candy. She was a pretty lady with the type of elegance that one could not learn. It came naturally to her. "Candy I was thinking about what I am going to do for the winter." he looked at her to see the expression that she would give him.

Candy thought to herself 'this is what I have been dreading.' "I have been thinking of that also. I will miss you." she told him.

Glen looked at her again and said "I was thinking about staying in Schooner Bay for the winter also. There are a lot of scenes that I can do during the winter. Then next summer I can sell them here at my store." he told her. "I saw that you have an apartment available in the same building that I am now renting effective September 15. I was thinking that I would like to rent it."

Candy couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was great. It would give them more time to get to one another and she wouldn't feel so hurried. "I can tell the landlord that the apartment is rented. I am sure that he will be happy to hear that. Sometimes it is hard to find a renter in the winter here in town." she smiled. Inside her insides were fluttering. She was very happy.

As Glen reached over to kiss her Candy returned the kiss in earnest. This was truly the beginning of a new era for her and Glen. They would have many months to explore their feelings and perhaps someday take the next step.


	14. Chapter 14

Johnathan Muir had now left Schooner Bay once more. He missed the quiet of Gull Cottage. That is he missed the quiet of Gull Cottage when the Captain was in a good mood. He thought of the Captain as part of his family and had been surprised by how nice he was to Glen. The fact that Glen was a friend of Elroy Applegate was amazing. He knew that his friend Captain Gregg had been seething as he had learned of Glen's friend.

Now Carolyn was proud of Captain Gregg. He had been a gentleman and as she went downstairs to the kitchen she smiled as she saw him standing by the stove making her some coffee. He didn't eat anymore, but many times when he was in a good mood he would do little things for her. This was going to be a good day.

Captain Gregg looked up from the stove and smiled. "Good morning Carolyn."

Carolyn smiled at her and said "Good morning Captain. My you are in a good mood today.

"I am pleased with how things have been going here in Schooner Bay. Candy has found herself a nice man. I have learned that he plans on renting an apartment above his store for the winter. He will be staying. That had worried me a little. When winter here I was wondering where Glen would be. Now he can Candy have even longer to get to know each other. They don't have to rush anything."

Carolyn smiled, as usual Captain Gregg was right. She too had worried about what was going to happen once the summer was over. Glen had come there for the summer only. There were lots of businesses that stayed open during the summer only. But, those businesses were not owned by someone who was fond of one of the locals. She knew that Glen was fond of Candy, but she hadn't wanted them to feel rushed. "You are right this gives them time to really get to know each other without pressure." she smiled.

Glen was out taking some pictures of people as they enjoyed the beach. He took pictures of many things that day. He also had the fun of talking to each of them and watching a volleyball game as it was played. Glen loved his job and barely noticed that afternoon had come. As he went back to his office he peaked in at Candy's office. She was not there. So he went back to his office. There he turned on the light to let people know that he was in the back developing film. This meant that he was not to be disturbed.

Candy had been busy with some tenants when she had come back to her office. She had looked in on Glen, but saw the light on and knew that he was busy developing some of his photos. His photos were great and she was very proud of him. He had given her a picture that he had taken of the two of tem at the dance. The picture was the type of picture that you would be apt to see in a magazine. She couldn't believe how beautiful she actually looked. They made a good looking couple she had thought to herself.

As five o'clock approached Candy closed up her shop. She went by Glen's store and saw that the light was still on. Feeling a little lonely she headed back to her apartment. She made herself some dinner and took a seat. She was just settling down to watch television when the phone rang. It was Glen. They must have talked for nearly an hour. The time went by fast and as they said good-night to each other Candy went to bed . She felt comfortable and happy with her life here in Schooner Bay.

But life was not always dull in Schooner Bay. As Candy climbed into bed she heard the warning ring of the fire whistle. Candy as well as Glen was a volunteer firefighter and as they both rushed towards the fire station they saw the first fire truck pulling out.

Candy looked down the street and saw the smoke from a large blaze. It looked like the Laramie home was on fire. As Candy jumped onto the next fire truck Glen joined her. They went down the road as quickly as possible with the sirens going at full force.

As they approached the home Captain Gregg appeared to Glen and Candy. "You must hurry my friends. There is a young child trapped in the back bedroom. I can show you the way to her. She is still alive, but cannot get out."

Candy and Glen put on their equipment quickly and followed the Captain up the stairs. The fire was going very heavy towards the front of the house and as they climbed the stair danger was everywhere. The Captain took them to the child's room and there they found a little girl hiding under the bed. Candy took her hand and gave her the oxygen that she was using. As Glen broke the window and yelled to the firefighters below to bring them a ladder Candy could hear the mother screaming that her little girl was in there.

Glen called down and said "We have found the little girl. She is all right. As the ladder came to the window the three of them were taken to safety. Once again the Captain had saved someone's life. If it had not been for him, Candy would have never found the little girl. He had also shown them the way to go safely to the room.

As the firefighters fought the fire Glen took many pictures. Both Candy and Glen had been told that they should go to the hospital and checked out. They were coughing and choking but after a few minutes they were both all right. The little girl who was just five years old was going to be all right. But, she did go to the hospital to be checked that evening.

The fire department stayed at the house for the next several hours. When the fire was finally out Schooner Bay had lost one of it's oldest homes. There was not much left of the beautiful home that had once stood on the spot.

Candy was rolling up the hoses and preparing to leave when she thought of how the fire department had been when she was a child. Gull Cottage had nearly burned and it had taken the fire department almost an hour to get there. Times had changed and the fire department was now fully trained and had two new engines. As she and Glen walked to the fire truck together they kissed. Life was indeed good here in Schooner Bay.


	15. Chapter 15

Carolyn Muir had gone to bed early the night before, but had been awoken by the sound of the fire whistle. She had looked down the street and had seen the smoke coming from a few miles down the road. She had watched from the balcony and then gone to bed. She knew that Candy and Glen were busy with the fire and if she was needed the Captain would get her.

The next morning she came downstairs to the smell of fresh coffee and was pleased to find Martha in the kitchen making breakfast. "Good morning Mrs. Mur " she told her as she poured her friend a fresh cup of coffee.

The Captain then popped in and said "Good morning my lady."

Carolyn smiled at her two friends and said "Good morning to you."

The Captain stood next to her and was watching her intently when Martha spoke up. "Did you hear about the fire at the Laramie house last night? It is terrible. They lost almost everything that they owned. The house has been in their family for years. Candy and Glen are heroes too. They went up to the back bedroom and saved the youngest child. She was trapped and couldn't get out. She went to the hospital, but is all right now. But they are homeless." Martha shook her head in sadness.

Carolyn Muir knew the family well and just shook her head. "I am so sorry to hear that. I will take a look around and see if I have anything that I can give to the family." she told her friends.

The Captain looked over at Carolyn with loving eyes and said "It is very sad, but I am sure that Candy can find them a place to stay until they can find someplace for themselves. They might be able to rebuild. Although, this morning I was over there watching the firemen and there wasn't much left of the beautiful old home. They say it started in an electrical outlet in the kitchen." he told them.

"That is just terrible. No one got hurt though and things can be replaced. I will go into town and talk to Candy this morning." Carolyn told them.

"Don't bother her too early." the Captain warned her "Candy was at the fire until after five this morning. I was just getting back from her apartment when you came downstairs Carolyn. She is very tired."

Carolyn smiled up at the Captain. He always kept a close eye out on Candy, especially if she was someplace that could put her in danger. She wondered if the Captain had anything to do with Candy and Glen finding the little girl. But after breakfast Carolyn went upstairs and got dressed and went to work on some more of her writing. She would call Candy later on that afternoon.

Glen got back to his house the next day at six in the morning. He had seen the lights on at Gull Cottage and he wondered if Mrs. Muir knew what kind of hero his Candy had been that day. She had gone right up those stairs without one ounce of fear showing. Oh Captain Gregg was with her, but she still must have been frightened. He found himself falling in love with her more and more everyday.

Candy had said good night to Captain Gregg and just crawled into bed when the phone rang. It was Mrs. Potter, she was taking up collections for the Laramie family. That was when she realized that she could not go to bed yet. The Laramie family needed a home and she was a realtor. So she went onto her computer and looked at some of the places that she had available in Schooner Bay. The Laramie family had children so they needed to stay in town if possible. The children would have school.

By ten that morning she had found two possible homes for the family. They were both much smaller than the house that they had lived in, but they were furnished and in town. They had two children and both homes had three children. As she was getting ready to call the local hotel where the family was staying to approach them about the houses she had available there was a knock on the door.

Candy got up and was met by Claymore. Claymore was always a nervous man and he was sputtering when she answered the door. "I don't mean to tell you your business Candy, but as a local realtor you should be looking for a place for the Laramie family to stay until they can rebuild their home or buy another one." he was telling her.

Claymore had not changed a bit. Sometimes he did have a good heart. She told him "Come on in. I will show you what I have been looking at. "

Claymore looked at the two homes that she had found and said "Why yes, those are two nice homes. Mr. Laramie told me that his home owner's insurance would pay the rent for a while anyways. He has not been to the home yet to see the damage. It is bad, though. I went and looked." he told her.

"I know." Candy told him sadly. We couldn't save too much the fire was going too strong when we got there. But I think that they might get a few of their things back. They will just have to be cleaned. Are you going to be seeing Mr. Laramie today?" she asked him

"Yes, why" Claymore asked him.

With that the Captain popped in "To ask him to come over to her office later you ninny. Candy hasn't had any sleep yet. She has been up all last night. Be gone and tell him that Candy will call him later this afternoon. The Laramie family is safe for the moment." and with that the Captain opened the door and Claymore ran out into the hall.

Candy smiled but shook her finger at Captain Gregg. All she said was "Thanks."


	16. Chapter 16

With a good nights sleep (or days sleep) Candy woke up in a better mood. She had slept most of the day and had just gotten up when there was a knock on the door. She was happy to see her mother standing there. She welcomed her in happily.

Carolyn had been in town and the Captain had told her that Candy was up. When Candy had been younger this bothered her. But she had learned that it was part of having a ghost in the family. Apparently the Captain knew when she was awake somehow. Carolyn had come over to bring her daughter some things for the Laramie family.

The people of Schooner Bay were generous and Candy knew that there were going to be dozens of donations soon. She smiled as her mother told her of her and the Captain's plans to bring things to the family. The Captain was a good man and he must have been especially special when he was alive. He cared for people even now.

As Candy and her mother went down the stairs to her office, Candy saw Glen coming towards his office. He did not have much to offer because he had just come to town for the summer. He was moving to his own apartment soon and he didn't have many extras.

But as they arrived at the fire station there was already boxes of donated items. Candy met with Mr. Laramie who had come to thank the firemen for their help. Candy took him aside and told him about the house that she had found him and his family to live in until their own home could be repaired. He had seen the house form the outside many times and agreed to go right over with her to look. The insurance on the house would be paying the rent or at least most of it.

The house was much smaller than the house that his family had lived in prior to the fire. But it was neat and clean and close to the schools. It would work until they could repair or rebuild his other home. He called his wife on his cell phone and she agreed with him to take the home. Their little girl was going to be going home in a few days and she needed a place to live.

Candy along with Glen and other members of the fire department loaded the donated things onto a truck and brought the items to the house. As she looked through the items she was very impressed. The one clothing store in town had donated a one hundred dollar gift card and the grocery store had donated a fifty dollar gift card to get the family started. Along with an emergency check from the insurance company she knew that the family was going to be all right financially. The problem was going to be the emotions that they would face. She had never seen a family lose everything they owned and could not imagine what they were going through.

As Glen and Candy left the new home for the Laramies they held each others hands. They each went to their own offices and worked the rest of the day until way into the evening. Candy was just coming into her apartment when she saw Captain Gregg with a smile on his face. He had brought her dinner and was quite proud of himself. She couldn't thank him enough.

The next day there were to be fireworks displayed over the harbor. This happened three times a year in Schooner Bay and the town always wen tall out with the display. Candy and Glen invited Captain Gregg and her mother over to Candy's house where they could watch the display from her balcony once more. Each time that they watched the fireworks Candy made lots of things to much on and plenty of things to celebrate the night with.

Before the fireworks there were vendors and things all along the dock. The four of them walked along and enjoyed the warm summer air. As Glen and Candy enjoyed the night air, Captain Gregg and Carolyn also had a great time.

Glen knew that this is where he wanted to be now and maybe forever. He watched Captain Gregg and Candy's mother. They stayed together with such dignity and love. Even though, they never touched you could still feel the electricity between them. He hoped that he and Candy would have that kind of love after so many years. He put his arm around Candy as they walked back to her house.

Candy and Glen insisted that Carolyn Muir take a seat. They then brought out everything to the balcony. Captain Gregg stood beside her and watched as Candy and Glen brought out the food. He had a good day with Candy and Glen and was glad to end the day with the fireworks.

As the four of them munched and enjoyed the show Glen held onto Candy tight. He knew that this was something that he should consider a privilege . He thought of his own ghost and how he could never touch him. Glen had missed not touching the man that was such a big part of his life growing up. He knew what it meant to Candy also. He understood without speaking about it.

Candy was watching Glen and wondering what he was thinking about. She was sure that he was thinking of the relationship between her mother and the Captain. He had been watching them. She knew that he could feel the feelings that her mother and the Captain had for each other as she could. The love was never spoken of it was just known. She had always hoped that she would find such a love.

As the night ended and Carolyn Muir went back to her house Candy gave her a kiss good-night. Glen kissed her on the cheek and Candy blew a kiss to the Captain. She had been doing that for years. Sometimes he acted embarrassed but this night he blew her a kiss back. Glen saw that and smiled. Candy was happy and so was he. They were made for each other.


	17. Chapter 17

Summer was winding down at Schooner Bay and the streets were starting to get less and less jammed. Candy was going to miss the bustle of the people and tourists as they walked around the town. But it was going to be her time to settle down and have a couple of hours to herself. Oh she had plenty to do, but contact with people would slow.

It was now the first of September the day that Glen's apartment was going to be available and Candy was dressed for moving. As she looked in the mirror she shook her head. She sure wasn't at her best in these beat up clothes. But then Captain Gregg appeared in front of her and smiled. Candy you are just like your mother. In a pair of jeans and an old shirt you look nicer than many women look when they are dressed in their best clothes.

Candy smiled at the Captain and said "Thank you. You always know the right thing to say. I am going over to help Glen move into his new home and I wanted to be in comfortable clothes. she smiled.

During the winter she was in charge of the security of many of the cottages that she rented during the summer and she still managed five apartment buildings. But, this was dealing with people that she had known since she had moved to Schooner Bay and it was easier for her. She loved most of the people in town and for the most part they loved her. Many of the shops in town would either close all together or cut their hours. In Schooner Bay if you didn't make your money during the summer you could go hungry all winter. But this had been one of the best summers that she could remember. She had met Glen.

The apartment was now ready for Glen and as he packed his things to once more move to an apartment above his office he thought of how he had met Candy. She was all that he could ever want in a woman and he was falling in love with her everyday. This winter would tell the story he was sure. He would be going to the ski resort not too far from here. He had been hired to do some photography for them and he had been thrilled. This gave him the much needed winter income and it wasn't but a twenty minute ride form his new home.

Candy came by to help Glen with packing. He had told her that he was all right and all but she had insisted on helping. She was good at it and they had everything ready to go in less than two hours. As they walked out of the cottage that had been Glen's home for the summer. they kissed. The cottage had been their little retreat and they both were sorry to watch the door close for perhaps the last time.

But as they entered the new home and took a look around they were both pleased. The apartment was just what Glen needed and by the end of the day Candy had it starting to look like a real home. They did make a good couple. Elroy had come to help with the moving. Having an assistant ghost was something that could surely be appreciated. Although, Elroy was somewhat clumsy, he helped immensely with the unpacking of things . Without his help the work would have taken a lot longer and both Candy and Glen knew it.

As the three of them sat at the kitchen table and took a beak Captain Gregg popped in. For a second he thought about leaving but it was too late Candy had seen him and smiled. He was going to have to get used to running into that seaman Applegate so he swallowed his pride and took a seat at the table with them. The four of tem actually had a very good visit. Candy and Glen both had high hopes that the Captain and Elroy would make amends. "Forever is a long time Candy" the Captain had told her many times.

Once their ghostly friends had left Glen and Candy took a seat on the sofa and turned on the television. It was a quiet night for them and they indeed did just enjoy the night together. It was after nine when Candy headed home. The Captain had been watching carefully in the back making sure that everything went well and it did. What he didn't notice was that Elroy had been doing the same thing.

Carolyn Muir had been busy writing an article for another magazine when the Captain popped in. She was glad to see him. He had not been around very much lately and she had wondered where he had gone. "Good evening Captain" she told him with a big smile.

"Good evening Mrs. Mur. You will be glad to know that Glen has now moved into his new apartment. Candy and him with the help of Elroy moved in today. Seaman Applegate could try the patience of any man but today he actually helped . I kept a keen eye on the goings on you can be sure of it. But, Glen is now safe and sound in his new home. Candy went home to her own place around nine." he told her.

"Well, thank you for letting me know. Moving can be a real pain in the neck and I'm glad that Candy was able to help him." she told him with a smile.

Carolyn went back to work on her article and the Captain took his place at the telescope. Their time together was precious and he enjoyed the time together indeed. He smiled to himself as he studied the waves and the sights below. How he wished that he could hold her in his arms, but that was not to be. But they would have all eternity together in only a few more years. She was now in her fifties and in another forty years they would be together forever. How quickly time had passed since the Muir family had come to live with him. He would not have wanted it any other way.


	18. Chapter 18

Captain Gregg thought of Glen and Candy and her many boyfriends. She had a house full of them and many were not with his approval. He had wanted the best for his little girl and she had fought him sometimes. But Candy was like a daughter to Captain Gregg and he was out to make sure that she had a good life. He had searched the world over for a woman to love and had to die to find her.

Oh the women that he had met. They were beautiful and a couple of them had almost caught him. But, he had never found the one that he knew was out there someplace waiting for him.

The day that the Muir family had moved into Gull Cottage he had known that Carolyn Muir was the one that he had been searching for. He had searched his whole life and little had he known that she wasn't even going to be born until almost seventy years after he had died. Even if he had lived a normal life, the chances were very slim that he would have lived to see her born. He had been born in the year 1831 and she in the year 1933. Something had gone wrong with the universe and they had been born a hundred years apart.

They had each found a way to let the other one know how they felt and life had been good to them. Now Candy had met the man that she was probably going to marry. Captain Gregg was amazed at how in tuned the young man had been to him until he had found out that the man had been raised with a spirt of his own at his home. But of all of the other ghosts in the world that the Captain had met Elroy Applegate had chosen Glen's house as a house to haunt. The sad thing was that the man who seemed to be quite reasonable was fond of the blubbering idiot.

Carolyn looked over at the Captain and could see that he was deep in thought. "A penny for your thoughts Captain." she said out loud.

The Captain stood down from the balcony and walked over to Carolyn's side. He glanced at the article that she was writing and gave his nod of approval. The article was a woman's article but it was interesting and well written. He cleared his throat and then said "I was just thinking about Candy and when she was a little girl. I was remembering all of her beaus that used to come to call at the house.

Carolyn laughed as she remembered the cars, the pimples, the dances the prom everything. She smiled as she remembered the days when the children were young. "I remember" she told him.

Glen was busy getting his apartment ready. Candy had indeed done most of the work. He ran his hands over his things and started to go over some of his books. Doing the bookkeeping for his small office was his least favorite thing to do. But it was necessary and summer was over. He had two more weddings lined up in the next month and then he would begin work at the resort. As he looked at his books he saw that he was solvent and had made a good profit over the summer.

But now he had all of his equipment in the apartment and it was crowded. He had not thought that it would be necessary for him to rent the studio during the summer and had needed to save money. Candy left a business card on her bulletin board for anyone that needed his service could get his number.

Finally after nearly three hours Glen was ready for bed. It had been a long day and the sounds were strange to him. He had a tough nights sleep that night.

Candy had been at her apartment when there was a knock on the door. She opened the door to find Claymore Gregg standing there. "I am sorry to bother you, but can I come in for a moment?"

Candy opened the door and let him in . Immediately Claymore crunched down and looked around nervously. "Is you know who here?"

It was funny watching Claymore cringe. After all these years the man was still frightened at even the sound of the Captains name. She laughed and said "No Claymore, he is not here. You are safe. Come on in and take a seat." she smiled.

Claymore went over to the kitchen table and accepted the cup of coffee that he was offered. He was very fond of Candy and was proud of her too. She had become so much like her mother when they had first arrived in Schooner Bay. He took a sip of coffee and then said "I have been thinking about selling my property down on the pier. I don't need it anymore and have been planning on moving to Florida during the winter maybe." he told her.

Candy was surprised to hear this. Claymore had been having some medical issues in the past few years and she knew it. But for him to sell his last property here in Schooner Bay and then go to Florida for the winter was something pretty drastic even for him. "I could help you with that." she offered.

With that he smiled "I would like you to be my agent. I still have my real estate license but I don't want to be bothered with all of the paperwork. We can go over there in the morning and you can appraise the land. We can list it as soon as possible." he told her.

So it was all set and Candy made plans for the next day to meet with Claymore.

All was quiet at Gull Cottage and the Captain was up on the widow's walk when he became aware of a change. It was a strong change and the ripples could be felt as he walked back and forth. Then straight in front of him was Claymore. Claymore had the strange aura around him that the Captain knew meant he was in immediate danger of death.


	19. Chapter 19

Well if this was the last thing that Captain Gregg wanted to see he could think of nothing worse at the moment. Claymore was all confused and being a blubbering idiot has be had always been.

Captain Gregg knew that there was not going to be much time before there was nothing that could be done to help Claymore. So Captain Gregg went in and woke Mrs. Muir. He hated doing that but this was an emergency. He picked up the phone and called 911. We need an ambulance right away at 1211 Min st Apt A. There is a man with a possible heart attack.

Carolyn knew that Candy was just right next door and as she went to call her Captain Gregg popped over. He thought that he would find her in bed, but instead found her sitting at her desk doing some work. He told Candy that Claymore was in deep trouble and that she needed to get over there right away. He knew that she had a pass key.

As Candy went to get the key she turned and stared. There in front of her was Claymore. He was not solid at all and kept coming in and out of view. She knew that he was either dead or near death. As she ran to his house, she opened the door. There in the kitchen she found Claymore . He was barely breathing and had a very slow and light pulse.

She looked out to see two of her friends arriving at the apartment with the ambulance. The men from the ambulance immediately assessed the situation and began CPR on Claymore. The gave him oxygen and then put two paddles on either side of his chest. As they called clear there was a loud sound and then nothing. The paramedic was still working on Claymore giving him CPR and Candy could see Claymore standing there. He had a very worried look on his face. He knew that he would be with Captain Gregg if the men could not get his started again.

But with one more try Claymore was sucked back into his body like a large vapor. Candy took a deep breath and the paramedics got him ready for the ambulance. Captain Gregg did not want to frighten Candy but he knew that Claymore as not anywhere near out of danger. Even though Candy could no longer see him Captain Gregg could still see a slight image of him and hear his voice.

As the ambulance took Claymore to the nearest hospital Captain Gregg stayed with him. There was no movement on Claymore's part, but his heart was still beating on his own . 'That has to be a good sign' the Captain thought.

For three days Claymore lay between the two sides. He was not really alive but not dead. His soul was stuck in between the two planes. But on the third day Captain Gregg could no longer see the strange weak glow and he knew that Claymore was going to be all right.

Carolyn Muir and Candy had been to the hospital to see Claymore everyday and were thrilled when they got there this afternoon to find out that Claymore was now awake. As they spoke with the Captain, he told them that he no longer saw any indication that Claymore was going to stay with him. not for a while anyways.

But Claymore had a a major heart attack and was going to need a lot of personal care. He would go into a rehabilitation center for a short time, but when he got out of there he was going to have to have a place to stay. When the doctor asked Mrs. Muir about him staying there the Captain was not pleased.

The doctor had looked around in wonder as he could have sworn he heard lightening right there in that room. There was not a cloud outside, but the sound seemed to come from Claymore's hospital room.

Ten days later Claymore was sent to the Schooner Bay Rehabilitation Center, where he was going to learn to keep a certain diet and exercise routine. He complained about it everyday, but whenever the Captain showed up he did the work diligently.

Three weeks in rehab was enough for anyone including Claymore. The smells of the place was sterile and no one in his wing was anywhere near his age. If they were his age they acted twenty years his senior. He was very grateful to Carolyn Muir and yes the Captain for letting him stay at Gull Cottage until the doctor said he could live alone again.

Carolyn had been prepared for having Claymore as a guest. She remembered when he had stayed at Gull Cottage many years ago. He had a bell to ring if he needed anything and had made a real nuisance of himself with it. Captain Gregg Martha and she were kept busy for almost two weeks. Then it turned out that Claymore had been well the last week and had not told her or anyone that he was better. She did not look forward to that again, but she was a kind hearted woman and made sure that Claymore felt at home at her house.

Candy vividly remembered what it had been like having Claymore sick at the house. She remembered how he had wanted to play some board games and she and Jonathon had caught him cheating. She decided that while Claymore was there it would be better if she stayed at Gull Cottage with her mother. her mother had at first tried to argue with her, but had given in and was truly grateful for the help.

But this time Claymore was not putting on a show. He really did have a heart attack and was as weak as a kitten. The last thing that the Captain wanted was Claymore's company on his side. 'That was going to happen too soon for him' he thought to himself. So, the Captain brought Claymore things that he needed and kept him company for the time that he was at his home.

Claymore was very thankful for the way that he was treated and when he went home to his own apartment three weeks later, he wrote Carolyn into his will. Long ago he had sold her Gull Cottage and had overcharged her. He left her the true difference to her in his will that night.


	20. Chapter 20

Elroy Applegate was starting to get very nervous. There was nothing more scary to a frightened ghost than Halloween. Every year the children would come to his house dressed in the scariest of costumes. He hated it and thought that maybe this year he would try to get away from the crowd. He thought of going and seeing his friend Glen. Glen now lived in an apartment on the second floor. Perhaps he would not have as many trick or treaters at his new house.

Glen was sitting at his kitchen table when Elroy showed himself to him. Glen was happy to see his old friend, but wondered what was bothering him. Elroy was a nervous man usually, but he seemed to be exceptionally nervous on this morning. "What's up Elroy?" he asked his friend.

With this Elroy started stuttering. "I I have been thinking about the up and coming holiday Halloween. The kids dress in such scary costumes and they all come and knock on the door. So many times I tried to frighten them away, but they always laughed. I was wondering if it would be all right if I came and stayed here for the night." he whined and fiddled with his fingers as he talked. That was a nervous habit that Glen had thought he had gotten over . Glen felt sorry for his friend who was obviously tormented by the though of Halloween.

"Of course you are welcome here for Halloween. You are always welcome here at my house. I thought that you knew that." Glen told him.

Leroy laughed and said "Oh thank you. I just don't want to be around all those kids with their costumes." Elroy told him.

There was a knock on the door then and Elroy started to disappear. But, Glen knew that it was Candy and he motioned for his friend the ghost to wait. He opened the door and indeed it was Candy standing there.

Elroy liked Candy. She was a nice lady who had done his friend Glen a great deal of good. Since Glen had left his home he had become a man. When he had entered the apartment he saw a man sitting at the table, not a child. He hoped that Candy and Glen would become partners in life too. But he was not going to interfere in their lives. He knew that Captain Gregg would do enough of that he was sure.

Candy had with her the plans for the Halloween dance that was going to be held in the town hall in three weeks. She had been busy making posters. Glen was going to add some of his photos to the posters and then they were going to be placing them in some of the stores in the town.

Elroy shivered as he looked at the posters and the photos. This was his least favorite holiday. Candy could see Elroy's discomfort and asked him what was wrong.

Elroy felt like a fool telling a grown woman that he was afraid of such a holiday. But Candy knew him and he was sure that she suspected what his problem was. He felt as though it was a holiday to make fun of ghosts such as him But he said "I just don't feel comfortable around all these scary costumes and such. I have never felt comfortable with all the children knocking on the door and looking for candy either." he told her.

Candy smiled. She knew what he was saying. Captain Gregg did not like all the children coming to Gull Cottage either. He had always felt uncomfortable on that day and she had thought that he had some of the same misgivings as Elroy had. "Oh I understand, but it is a fun night for the children and this will be just a dance." she told him.

Captain Gregg had been standing in the room undetected. This piece of scurvy was once again in town. He had felt his presence and come to see what he was up to. 'So Candy and Glen were sponsoring a dance at the town hall. A Halloween dance of all things. What to do' he thought to himself.

For the next couple of weeks things were quiet around town. They were too quiet for Candy. She hadn't seen the Captain much and he had been evasive, with her to say the least. But the dance was coming and she and Glen had been busy with the decorating of the hall. Carolyn Muir had picked out her costume carefully. She was going with Claymore as her date and was dressing as a lady from the Victorian age. She had not wanted to dress in something scary or such because she knew that would upset Captain Gregg.

As she had come down the stairs to meet with Claymore Captain Gregg materialized at the bottom of the stairs. Carolyn Muir was the most beautiful woman he had ever known or seen. He wanted to hold her in his arms but he said "What a lovely sight you are."

Carolyn Muir had been pleased with the Captain all day. He had put up with the many trick or treaters and had behaved for the most part. Now if she could make it through the dance with no fiasco she could finally relax.

As Carolyn and Claymore arrived at the dance they were met by Candy and Glen. Glen had his camera handy for everything that was to happen that night. What he didn't know was that Captain Gregg had some fun on his mind.

Captain Gregg was standing over by the punch bowl hiding behind the curtains. He knew that Carolyn Candy and Glen would know if he was in the room and he wanted them to have no idea what was going to happen. He waited for the moment when the announcement was made for the winning costumes. As the people lined up on the stage Captain Gregg put the curtain down. The poor lady running the curtain just looked in horror as the rope lowered the curtain. She never touched it.

As everyone in the audience looked on something that looked like a bat flew across the stage. It then turned into a hideous monster. But before the people could run out of the room, the being turned into a fairy princess. With a puff of smoke the being disappeared completely.

Carolyn Muir knew right away who was behind the show. But to her surprise Glen and Candy had made plans of their own. They laughed and got up on stage together. "You must pardon my friend Glen. He is not only a photographer, but he is a magician. He did all those tricks with the lights that he uses in his photography shop."

People started to come back in and Candy gave the Captain a devilish grin as he stood in the back of the room laughing. The rest of the evening was a big hit and Candy and Glen grew even closer.


	21. Chapter 21

Glen was enjoying his time in Schooner Bay and it was now time for him to go to the ski resort and begin to set up his photography business there. He was to be attending some meetings and then he was going to be shown his office. As he packed up his car and got ready for the trip over there he smiled. Life was good here and Candy was becoming a bigger part of his life everyday.

But today Candy was out of town on business and he was going to be off at his new location. They both had busy lives, but somehow they had found the time to fall in love. As he approached the resort, Glen looked around. The place was huge and had four ski lifts a heated outside pool of all things and three restaurants. The resort offered both apartments and rooms. You also could buy a condo there. He looked around and knew that his one camera with all the lens was going to get a hearty workout.

Glen was pleased where they had placed his photography shop. it was right across from guest relations. From there Glen could post the pictures that he had taken and people could take a look at them. Sometimes if people saw their pictures they would be more apt to buy them then if they were just told of the pictures that had been taken. The old saying a pictures says a thousand words was correct.

That day Glen brought in all of his equipment and spent the entire day setting it up. There was a lot to do and he had to make it as attractive as he could. He wanted people to come into his studio and feel comfortable. The more comfortable they felt the more money they would spend. He was paying a huge rent and had taken a big gamble. If this did not work out he would be broke and that did not fit in with his plans.

But everyone was there getting ready to set up for the season and Glen got to meet many of the other shop keepers. The resort was huge and there were over twenty boutiques for the guests to shop in. He was promised that on a holiday weekend he could make his entire investment back as long as the winter weather came and the season was a good one. But none of them had ever lost any money and some of them had been there since the resort had opened ten years ago.

The photographer that had been there in past seasons had been an elderly man in his seventies and he had decided to stay down in Florida this year. The snow and the weather was too cold for him and he didn't feel like going up on the ski lifts anymore.

This made good sense to Glen. He was nervous about going up on one of the ski lifts. It wasn't the ride it was the stopping and starting that made him nervous. He was going to be carrying all of his equipment and trying to get on and off of the lift. This was going to present a slight problem. But that day they were testing out the lifts and getting them ready for the grand opening. Glen was offered a ride up the mountain and he took it gladly. The view was wonderful and he took several pictures as he rode up the hill. Getting off of the lift proved to be a little clumsy, but he made it. He took the same ride three times that day and with each ride he felt more an more comfortable getting on and off of the lift. He got back to his office and took a look at some of the pictures that he had taken. Two of the photos were what he called spectacular.

Candy had spent the day at a real estate planning meeting. The meeting had been in Boston and she was exhausted. The ride each way was almost two hours long and then there had been the problem of parking. Parking in Boston was ridiculous. it had cost her forty dollars to park for just four hours. 'Ten dollars an hour for a car to park' she had thought to herself as she paid the attendant who probably wasn't getting that much an hour to work.

But winter was fast approaching and once winter hit Candy didn't like to drive long distance. Now that Glen was going to be working at a ski resort, she was sure that she was going to see enough snow to keep her happy. He would have to do the driving, though if it snowed. He had a four wheel drive jeep and was all set for any type of weather.

As Candy pulled into the parking lot behind her apartment she saw Glen was home. She knew that he too had a long day and she was sure that he was tired too. After she finished supper she would give him a call.

But Glen had seen Candy park her car and met her in the hallway. He had missed her and could see that she too was tired. "I just made a little spaghetti. Why don't you come on in and help yourself to some of my home cooking?" Glen offered her.

Candy was more than happy to accept his offer. She was too tired and hungry right now. She should have stopped and gotten something to eat, but she had been too tired. As she took a taste of some of Glen's cooking she was impressed. The food was delicious.

That night the two of them talked about what had happened that day and Glen told her all about his new store and office. "I will go up there and see it for myself. It sounds great to me ." she promised him.

The two of them sat down on the couch and relaxed together. It had been a good day once again.


	22. Chapter 22

The holidays were just around the corner in Schooner Bay and everyone was busy. Candy and Glen had spent the last few days hanging up the decorations around town. The main street of town was so small that people usually didn't even realize that It was the main st. But Candy liked it this way.

With the hanging of the decorations and the lighting that was added to the pier, the town was beginning to look as though the holidays were indeed on their way. Glen had been busy at the ski resort and was having a good time. The hours were long, but he got to meet many new people. The people liked his photography and he sold hundreds of pictures.

Carolyn Muir had been upstairs getting the decorations out for the holidays once more at Gull Cottage. Martha came over today and helped her fix the house up. Captain Gregg had always enjoyed the holidays and was looking forward to having Jonathan home once again for a few days. He only came home a few times a year and the house had never felt right since he left.

As Captain Gregg watched the two women work on the decorations he thought of the Christmas that he had spent at Gull Cottage almost one hundred and forty years ago. It had been a very happy time and he wished that Carolyn could have been there with him. She would have loved the way he had decorated the house. But that was not meant to be.

Ed Peevy came over to pick up Martha and Carolyn invited him in that day. He walked into the living room and looked around at all of the decorations that had been placed in the quiet little room. As the Captain materialized Ed smiled and told the Captain "The house looks great. Our house is so small it is hard to put the

The redecorations up sometimes. But this room looks good and the outside of the home looks good too. The holidays will be here shortly."

Whenever the four friends got together there was always a lot of laughs. But it was now getting late and Martha and Ed needed to get home. Carolyn missed the times when she and Martha had lived together at Gull Cottage sometimes. This night was one of those times. With Candy living down the road and Jonathan off in the service the house could be quiet too quiet.

As the Captain and Carolyn said good night to their friends they both went up the stairs to their room. It was the one room in the house where Captain Gregg and Carolyn Muir had always had the most privacy. She no longer hid in the closet to get dressed and he no longer acted as though he was watching her as she did so. She knew him too well for such silly thought. Of all the things the Captain could be the one thing he always had been to her was a gentleman.

Glen had been working all day and was busy in the back of his shop when Candy had come to see him. She often stopped by to keep him company. She was a great help also. Sometimes he could need another hand in the office and Candy was perfect for the job.

Candy looked towards the back room and saw that the light was on. When that light was on she knew that she wasn't supposed to be going in the back at all. So she took a seat in the store and waited for Glen to finish with his work.

Candy waited on a couple of customers that came in while she was there. She knew the set up that Glen had and she was glad to give him any kind of help at all. She loved helping him. She could see by the pile of receipts by the register that today had been a good one for Glen and his store. As Candy was putting some money into the register she heard a noise behind her. It was Glen he had been out back and was now ready to take a break. Candy was great and he was glad to see her taking care of customers for him.

As the two of them closed the office Glen invited Candy out to dinner there at the resort. Candy knew that the restaurants that were on the ski resort were expensive. But after some coaxing she agreed to let the men back on the boat.

The resort said how it had some of the finest restaurants in the area and they had not exaggerated. As Candy was seated at one of the best restaurants she was very impressed with what she aaw. From the window she could easily see what was going on the other lifts.

Candy and Glen rode the ski lift together. When the two of them landed at the top of the mountain. From just a few feet away from the chair that had brought so many people up the line they jumped together to get off.

The view from the top of the mountain was spectacular and Glen and Candy stood there holding each others hands and watching the world go by down below. From here the people looked as thought they were just six inches high. They stood at the top for as long as they could but eventually the cold did get to them. They rode back down on the lift and took several pictures as they descended the hill.

Candy and Glen both had their cars at the resort so they headed back home following one another. They said good night to each other in the hallway. They were both too tired for company. Candy looked down and saw all of the mail that she had gotten. she picked it up and went into her own apartment. She watched as Glen opened the door to his apartment and smiled. She had a good time today and wanted to go back to the ski resort before winter was over.


	23. Chapter 23

Glen and Candy were now known around Schooner Bay as a couple. Everyone accepted them as a couple, and they enjoyed the time together in the small town. The real estate business was very slow during the winter and Candy found herself visiting Gull Cottage more often.

She loved her old home. It had the feeling of warmth when you came into the house. She knew that Captain Gregg was there almost always and her mother was always near him. Growing up in Gull Cottage had it's unique problems indeed. She had always had to keep many of the things that happened at her house secret.

But Grandma Williams had moved to Schooner Bay when her grandfather had died. She now owned a small condominium in town and Candy got to see her often. Thanksgiving was this Thursday and Candy was glad to see her grandmother at the house helping with some of the baking. Grandma Williams had always been a great cook .

Emily Williams had gone to her daughter's house to help with some of the baking. There was nothing that she liked more than to bake for a large group. At the dinner for Thanksgiving that year, there was indeed going to be a large group. Jonathan and his friend Mark were going to be coming up to Schooner Bay along with Glen and Candy Martha and Ed Claymore Gregg and then Captain Gregg himself. She had finally gotten used to the Captain being around and welcomed him into the family circle. She knew that he would not eat but he would certainly be part of the family celebration.

As a matter of fact Captain Gregg was the center of her daughter Carolyn's life. She spent most of her time alone at Gull Cottage with the spirt of a great man. At first this had worried her. But as time had gone by she found that he was a good man and had nothing but good intentions towards her daughter. As Emily worked on the cookie dough she saw the Captain materialize in front of her.

"Good morning Mrs. Williams. The cookie dough looks and smells marvelous." Captain Gregg told her.

Emily smiled at the man and said "Why thank you Captain. This is Candy's favorite chocolate chip. Do you ever take a taste?" she asked him.

"On rare occasions I might take a small bite. But not usually. For thanksgiving I have been thinking of joining with family and friends for a small taste of turkey and stuffing. They were some of my favorite things to eat when I was alive." he smiled at her.

Carolyn had walked into the kitchen as her mother and the Captain had been talking and smiled to herself. Her mother had accepted the Captain as a member of the family as soon as she had found out about him. But she had been nervous around him at first. She had been told so many things about ghosts and she was truly a bit frightened by the thought of being around a ghost. But, she now was comfortable around him and treated him like family. She leaned over and gave her mother a kiss good morning.

That day Candy came over and everyone baked most of the day. The house was prepared and cleaned from top to bottom. The leafs were added to the table and the good tablecloth was taken out once more. As the day ran down Candy was glad to stay for dinner. She was now hungry with all of the baking that they had done . It turned out that everyone stayed for supper and the day was fulfilled.

As Candy left her old home once more and got into her car she smiled. She was a very lucky lady. Glen had been the man and love of her life now for over five months. Each and everyday something happened that made her look forward to a life in Schooner Bay and with Glen someday. But she was a private person and wanted more time before she obligated herself to a life with Glen.

The resort was very busy with the big Thanksgiving weekend coming up. The pictures would be taken at the big dinner that was going to be at the lodge. Glen would be eating dinner at three with the Muir family. He knew that the hour was late, but he had the big job to do at the ski resort. This was one of the weekends where he would make a large chunk of money. This weekend was supposed to be a very good weekend for the resort also. There was snow in the forecast and the snow making machines had been working overtime getting the different trials ready. But when he had told Candy of his plight, she had agreed with him and had spoken to her mother. Carolyn Muir had adjusted the schedule with just a smile. She was a good woman.

Thanksgiving came and Glen headed up to the mountain to get ready for one of his biggest days so far this year. As he started up the mountain the snow started. At firs the flakes were large and the driving wasn't too bad. As he set everything up in his studio one of the men running the store next door came in and told him about the weather.

As the day progressed the weather got worse. Glen was very busy taking picture after picture of families couples children . There were inside photos and outside photos some on the mountain some inside the lodge. Then he began taking pictures of people eating their dinners. It was just after two when Glen decided to head back down the mountain to join Candy and her family at Gull Cottage.

Just a mile down the mountain Glen knew that he should turn around. He was having a hard time seeing where he was going and the ride down the mountain was slippery to say the least. He found a driveway where he started to turn around but became stuck. As he attempted to get out of the driveway a car also coming down the mountain sliding slid and struck his car right in the side.

Captain Gregg had been at Gull Cottage enjoying the festivities when he knew something was wrong. He followed his special talents and found Glen on the mountainside unconscious in his car. The Captain popped back into Gull Cottage and told Candy "Call an ambulance Glen has been in an accident on the mountainside by the resort. He is about a mile past the start of the mountain."

With that Captain Gregg went back to the accident scene to check on Glen.


	24. Chapter 24

TCandy felt her heart go into her throat as she ran to the phone to call an ambulance. The ambulance person was a little confused about the information "How do you know about an accident that is miles away?" the operator asked.

"I just know and the roads are getting dangerous up on the mountainside. Please hurry."

The ambulance was indeed dispatched and Captain Gregg watched as the men got Glen out of the car and placed him in the ambulance. The ambulance was going to be taking him to a hospital just a few miles from Schooner Bay.

Candy and the rest of the people at the Thanksgiving dinner were waiting for some kind of news from the Captain. They knew that as soon as he knew something he would let them know. To make herself busy while she was waiting Candy kept picking at the olives and dates that were on the table. She couldn't sit down to eat she was just too nervous.

Her mother put her arm around her daughter's shoulders and told her "Captain Gregg will let us know as soon as he knows something" she promised.

Jonathan told her. You know that Glen is all right. We would know if anything was really wrong before anyone. Captain Gregg will let us know right away." he reminded her once again.

After what seemed like an eternity the Captain appeared. He stood by Candy and wanted to hold her in his arms. But that was not something that he could do "Glen is on his way to the hospital. He has been injured but is holding his own. I think that you should go to the hospital and be with him." he told her kindly. Captain Gregg was from a time when someone was injured such as Glen the chances of survival was not good. He hoped that the doctors of the twentieth century could save his life. Glen had not shown up as a spirt and that was a good thing.

Candy got into her mother's car and with Carolyn driving she Jonathan and Carolyn headed over to the hospital. Captain Gregg was always with them in times like this, but right now he had popped into the ambulance to check on Glen. So far, Glen was doing all right, but he was still unconscious.

Once again Captain Gregg popped back into the car and told them "Glen is all right. He is still in the ambulance, but they are almost to the hospital now. He is not conscious but he is very much alive." he promised them.

As the doctor came out and explained the injuries that Glen had received the group listened intently. Glen was going to have to spend the next couple of days in the hospital. They were going to set his wrist and watch him because of the concussion, but he was going to be all right.

Candy was then allowed to go in and see him. As she walked into the room she could see him lying there on the table. He had tubes in his arms but he was all right. She went over to him and gave him a kiss very carefully. She was so glad that he was all right.

It was then that she saw Elroy standing there. He had found out about the accident somehow and had come to protect Glen too. Elroy and the Captain were standing together smiling.

Carolyn Muir had never met Glen's parents but as they walked into the emergency room that evening she recognized them right away. Glen's father Glen Senior looked just like his son. She introduced herself and told them that Candy was with Glen right now. They stood there nervously and when Candy came out they were introduced to each other. Then Glen's parents went into the emergency room to see their son.

The weather had finally calmed down and the roads were being plowed and sanded. But there was talk of more snow being on its way. She invited Glen's parents to come and stay with her at Gull Cottage and they each headed back knowing that Glen was going to be all right.

The ride to the hospital was not a long one but to Candy it seemed as though the ride was taking much longer than usual. Because Schooner Bay was so close to the ocean there usually wasn't any snow this early in the season. But as they drove further and further away from the ocean, the snow began to fall. By the time the car had reached the town where the hospital was located the snow was coming down hard and the roads were starting to get slippery.

As Carolyn pulled the car into the hospital parking lot they all headed into the emergency room. Glen had arrived and was currently being evaluated. The lady at the desk promised that as soon as they knew anything they would come and get them.

Candy took one of the magazines out that they had in the waiting room and leafed through the pages. It was useless she couldn't concentrate. She was too worried about Glen. Captain Gregg didn't like seeing her this way and popped into the room where the doctor was working on Glen.

Captain Gregg was pleased to see that Glen had gained consciousness and the doctor was looking at x rays. Glen had a broken wrist and a concussion, but he was going to be all right. Captain Gregg came out to the waiting room with the good news.

Candy and her mother and brother all sighed a breath of relief as they heard the news from the Captain.

After several hours of more tests and the splinting of Glen's wrist Glen was brought to a room. Candy was on her way up with him when Carolyn saw a man and a woman come into the emergency room. Carolyn Muir knew that they were Glen's parents as his father looked just like him. Along with them was Elroy Applegate who cared for Glen just like Captain Gregg cared for Candy.

Carolyn approached the couple and introduced herself. "Glen is all right he is being put in a room for a couple of nights. He has a broken wrist and a slight concussion, but he is going to be all right.

The storm had finally subsided but Carolyn thought that Glen's parents should come and stay with her for a couple of days. She offered Gull Cottage and they accepted. Dinner had been saved by Martha and as the two families sat together for their first dinner together Carolyn found that she liked Glens parents. They were very nice people who once more knew all about Captain Gregg. 'How many people did Elroy tell?' she thought to herself.


	25. Chapter 25

Gladys and Rick Burns had driven up to see their son so quickly that they had grabbed only one change of clothes. They were genuinely thankful to Carolyn Muir for her offer of a place to stay. With the holidays there and the snowstorm they were sure that all the hotel rooms were full. As they went into the guest bedroom, they both were glad to have a warm and comfortable bed.

Captain Gregg had gone into the bedroom with Mrs. Muir and had taken a seat next to her on the couch. He smiled at her and could see that she was having some deep thoughts . "Are you worried about Glen?" he asked.

Carolyn looked at the man that she loved and said "No. But I was wondering if they knew about you or not. It seems that Elroy talked to Glen about you all of the time. He knew about you and so did his sister." she told him thinking to herself.

She was right, Elroy had talked about things that he should have kept to himself. But, he was with what he considered family and for that Captain Gregg could not feel that he had done wrong. It was just by coincidence that Candy and Glen had gotten together. He had accepted the matter and Captain Gregg knew that Carolyn would have to get used to the thought also. "It will work out. I promise that if they are the type of people who accepted Elroy into their home, they know about keeping such things quiet." he told her tenderly.

Carolyn knew that Captain Gregg was right . This was something that was going to happen eventually. She liked it when the Captain could spend time with her family. They had just had a great Thanksgiving celebration right up to the time Glen had his accident. But when they had come to the house to spend the night, they had turned out to be very nice and had not mentioned the Captain at all. They hadn't even asked about the large painting of him that was hanging in their living room.

As Gladys sat at the dressing table and got ready for bed she turned to her husband glen . "I don't think that we should mention to anyone here how Elroy has told us about Captain Gregg. He was in the living room with us. I could see Carolyn doing the same thing I do when Elroy is around. The others in the room were nodding to the man also"

Glen looked at his wife and told her "Hon I am sure that they suspect that we know the truth. But I agree with you. We should keep our knowledge quiet and not say a word about him. That is their business. Of all the people in the world that should understand about having a ghost in the house and wanting to keep it quiet we should be the ones."

Candy had gone home to her apartment and was thanking the good lord that Glen was going to be all right. She thought that once he was home she would make him a special turkey dinner. She would go to Gull Cottage in the morning and see if Glen's parents would like to ride over with her to the hospital.

Glen was busy all evening getting test and bed checks every hour on the hour. He thought that it would have been better if he could have gone home. He hardly got any rest and early in the morning he was woken up again. He sat up and ate a good breakfast. He was a little sore but felt pretty good. Now he was wondering about his car. He had insurance but there was the deductible.

Even though the house was a strange home, Gladys and Rick both spent a comfortable night at Gull Cottage. As Gladys was doing her hair Elroy popped in to check on them. "Good morning Miss Gladys. Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning Elroy. Why yes Mrs. Muir is a wonderful host. Have you been to the hospital to see Glen today?" she asked her friend.

"Yes I did and he is eating his breakfast. Now all he is worried about is the car and how damaged it is." Elroy was telling her as Rick came into the room.

"How bad is the car damaged? Did you see it?" Glen asked.

Elroy looked at them both and told them "I am not sure. The car had to be towed and it had a big dent in the front. But I am not very good on the knowledge of an automobile. It is going to need work, though. It is his camera that has been damaged badly, I am afraid. The lens that he is always cleaning is broken and the camera is all over the inside of the car. It broke into pieces I am afraid." Elroy told them.

That was a shame. Glen was so proud of his camera and it was so expensive. Both of his parents were very concerned about this piece of news. But they could smell breakfast cooking and headed downstairs to the kitchen. The lady who had been there the night before Martha was downstairs making bacon and eggs and both Gladys and Glen greeted her good morning. She had been in the middle of a conversation and acted flustered when they came in. But they both knew that she had been talking to the Captain and acted as though they had heard nothing.

Carolyn Muir came down a few minutes later and the breakfast was pleasant. She was a writer and Glen Sr. was a reporter. They had a lot to discuss and each were impressed with the other. Just as Martha went to take her seat Candy appeared in the doorway. She was a beautiful young lady who walked in with the elegance of her mother. It was decided that once breakfast was done they would ride with Candy to go see Glen at the hospital.


	26. Chapter 26

Candy and Glen's parents got to know each other that long weekend. They turned out to be very nice and , although Candy was sure that they knew all about the Captain never mentioned him once. The Captain was a tough subject around her home. He was a part of her family and she loved him as much as anyone could love someone. But, people as a whole did not understand the concept of a ghost living in a home with a family. She knew that they loved and respected their spirit just like she loved her Captain Gregg.

But Glen was released from the hospital on the next day. He was a little weak. But he was hungry and glad to have such a good dinner waiting for him when he arrived back home. His mother could see that he was weak and was glad when he accepted her offer to stay for another couple of days until he got his strength back.

Candy and Glen weren't married and Glen didn't think that he should ask her to come and help him. He could barely move now and he would have to be waited on for a few more days. But Candy had brought him home and had stopped by his car. The car was a total and he had asked her about the camera. Candy had found the camera in pieces and as she put it into his hands he could have cried. He had paid almost one hundred dollars for the case . The case was supposed to protect the camera from damage. But the camera and the lens were no good. They were both cracked and some of his film had come out of it's container. In that container there were so many pictures that he had taken that could not be replaced.

There were pictures of people and their celebration of Thanksgiving. He had thought that he would develop them that night. But now they were ruined. He could have cried as he looked down at the useless piece that his favorite camera now was. He looked at Candy and said "I guess I am going to be out camera shopping as soon as I feel a little better."

Gladys had come over to her son's apartment to get things ready for him. The apartment was clean and full of the many pictures that Glen had taken over the past summer. There were not many pictures of the ski resort, but the ones that were hanging there were of excellent quality. She was proud of her son. She took out the turkey dinner that Mrs. Muir had given her and started to heat it up as she saw Candy come into the driveway.

Glen was glad to spend some time with his family. The dinner was delicious, especially after two days of hospital food. Candy and his mother stayed with him and made sure that he had everything that he needed. He was glad to see that his mother and Candy seemed to be getting along. In the meantime Glen Sr. had a surprise in mind for his son. He had seen the camera and how badly damaged it had been. Glen had been looking with such deep wishes at this new camera. He had shown it to his mother and father several times.

Glen's father had found a store in Bangor that had the camera his son wanted. Gladys had been thrilled when she had found out. This was something that they had been planning on buying Glen for Christmas. It was now going to be an early present for their son. He looked over at some other things for the camera also. He bought the case and the next sized lens that Glen had always been saying he was going to get someday. He was very happy with the purchase as he headed out the door.

Candy wondered where Glen's father had gone. When she had left to pick up Glen his father and mother had been on their way to his house to get it ready for Glen. She didn't say anything and Gladys seemed not too worried and either did her boyfriend Glen. She didn't know that the police had told his parents about the camera and how badly damaged it was.

As Glen's father came into the house he had a big smile on his face. In his hands he carried a wrapped present. He handed the package to his son and said. "Your mother and I bought this for you for Christmas but thought that you might need it a little early." and then handed him the package.

Glen could not believe what was in the package. It was his dream camera with everything that he could ever want. It had the best case and the best lens that he could ever hope for. He thanked his parents and Candy smiled as she look at the camera and Glen in admiration.

At Glen's insistence he went over to the window where he could try out his new camera. He loaded the film and fixed the lens and began to take pictures from the window. The pictures were of extremely high quality as usual and Candy blushed as he took her picture.

That holiday ended up being a good one for Glen and Candy. She had gotten to meet his parents and she had liked them and they had liked her. Glen was back to work in two weeks. They had gone together looking at cars. Glen knew that he needed a car like the one he had and so they went back to a local dealer who had been doing the work on his car prior to the accident.

It was now onto Candy's favorite holiday. Glen was back to his old self and he had been able to save one of the rolls of film. He had lost four rolls, but he now had a new camera and was now ready for the Christmas season. Candy smiled as she watched Glen leave once again. Life was indeed good in Schooner Bay.


	27. Chapter 27

The new year always brought hope for a new life and new things. Candy and Glen were now very happy in their relationship. Valentines Day was coming and Glen thought seriously about asking Candy to marry him. Christmas was in the air though at the moment and he knew that it was way too early to ask Candy for her hand in marriage. He thought about the possibility of asking Candy to marry him on Valentines day.

What made him nervous about asking Candy was that they had only known each other for eight months. Glen was a slow and methodical man and marriage was a lifetime commitment. He knew that he loved her, but he wasn't sure if they were ready for such a big step..

Captain Gregg enjoyed the holidays himself and had enjoyed the evening after everyone had left that night with his love Carolyn Muir. That Christmas evening he had given her the gift of a dream. He had done this many times before, but with every passing year it became more and more difficult for him to pull himself out of the dream.

This time he had taken her to the beach in front of their home. There the two of them had walked the beach hand in hand. They had enjoyed a glass of egg nog and each other's arms. He had embraced and kissed her. But it was too short a time and he wished that he could do this more often.

The time of the Captain being able to enter Claymore's body was over. Claymore had a heart attack and he was afraid to enter his body . The last thing that he wanted to do was to bring Claymore to the other side any sooner than he needed to be. Besides that Claymore had been a good friend to Carolyn over the years. Captain Gregg knew that even though he despised the man he owed him a lot of favors.

Carolyn woke up on Christmas morning to the smell of bacon and coffee and had been thrilled to see Jonathan downstairs making breakfast. He was a tall and well built young man. He reminded her of his father, but she never told him that. She knew that Jonathan didn't remember his father at all and that he thought of Captain Gregg as his fatherly figure.

As Carolyn came into the kitchen she walked over to the stove and gave Jonathan a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Jonathan for coming home and the lovely breakfast." As Carolyn took her seat at the table Captain Gregg materialized and the three of them sat together to enjoy some breakfast together. Carolyn missed the times that she remembered when she and the kids had eaten so many happy meals together at that table along with her friend Martha.

Jonathan had enjoyed the dream with the Captain that evening. The Captain had taken him sailing on a ship that he had once been the Captain of over one hundred years ago. The dream was something that he had looked forward to ever since he had first come to Gull Cottage. He loved the house and the Captain and his mother. Growing up in a house with a ghost had been hard sometimes, but Captain Gregg had always been good to him. If it hadn't been for the Captain Jonathan was well aware of how different things would be.

As he watched his mother and the Captain together, he could see the love. They were very much in love but could never touch. That made it hard on them he was sure, but their eyes told you what their feelings were. Today his mother was very happy and the Captain seemed to be in a very good mood himself. The Captain must have given his mother a great dream this year.

Candy had been in bed sleeping when the Captain had joined her in his dreams. In this dream she and the Captain went on a long walk through what looked as though it might have been the South Seas. The place was tropical and they had held hands as they walked the beaches. She had felt very comfortable with him and had wished that the dream would never end. But the Captain had always said that all dreams come to an end and she had accepted that.

That morning Glen and Candy went over to Gull Cottage. Jonathan was there along with Carolyn and the Captain. The house was very festive and once again Martha and Ed were coming over to have a dinner. Carolyn was doing the baking of the turkey this year. She was not known for her cooking, but when Candy knocked on the door she could smell the turkey cooking and it smelled delicious.

Once Ed and Martha arrived everyone opened their presents. Carolyn would give her gift to the Captain that evening. It was always a special gift for him that they would enjoy in the privacy of their room. She always had trouble finding something, but this year she had found him one of his old logs at an auction in town. She had read the log over and over and had pictured the Captain as he had experienced so many things throughout his life. He was a magnificent man and still was. She thought of herself as one of the luckiest people in the world.

Candy and Glen were still feeling each other out and had bought each other nice but proper gifts. The dinner and the festivities were happy ones there that day at Gull Cottage and after everyone had left Carolyn gave the Captain his special gift.

As the Captain unwrapped the present he thought tears were going to well up in his eyes The log had been his from one of the first ships he had ever been the captain of. He had been looking for his logs for years and had assumed that they had been lost with time. He did have a few now, but they were in the alcove by his desk here at Gull Cottage.

The two of them sat on the couch together and just pretended that they were touching. Carolyn put her face towards the Captain and he leaned over to give her a kiss. She could almost feel his lips as she kept her eyes closed for a long time it seemed.

Candy and Glen went to their homes and he kissed her once more under the mistletoe . Everyone was happy in Schooner Bay that day.


	28. Chapter 28

Candy was finally settling down and feeling quite at home. She was lucky to have found such a man as Glen. He was a good man and was doing well at the resort. She went up to his store that day to see how things were. The store was as neat as a pin and Glen had many examples of his photos hanging up .

That day was going to be a busy day at the resort. It was valentine's day weekend and there had been a fresh snowstorm the night before. All of the ski lifts were operating and Glen could use some help at the store.

As Candy took her spot I the store to wait on the customers Glen went outside and started taking pictures. Each and every photo that had been taken was alphabetically listed and neatly put into a manila folder. Candy spent the morning waiting on several customers who were delighted at the pictures that Glen had taken of them on their ski holiday.

The day passed quickly and Candy was wondering what Glen had gotten her for the holiday. Glen and Candy were now dating steady, but there had been no talk of anything new. She was not sure whether or not she was ready for another step yet. She was happy with the way things were and someday she hoped that Glen and she might marry.

Thinking of what to give Glen for the valentine's day had been a hard decision for Candy. She did not want to spend a lot of money on a present and knew that Glen wasn't very fond of sweets. So she had decided to give him a new lens cover for his camera. He was always misplacing them and he needed them to keep the lens from scratching. She also bought him a good set of gloves for the cold weather and the temperatures that he had to work in. He had told her that his gloves were getting thin and some of the palm had pulled away from the material.

Glen was busy taking more photos of couples who were enjoying the fresh air and the fresh snow that the ski resort had. He rode up and down every lift taking several photos and stood there in the cold taking more photos of the people as they left the top of the hill and skied down the mountain. The new camera that he had gotten from his parents was a big improvement over the camera that he had been using. The speed was faster and the ease of use was much better.

By the time Glen headed back to his store with his multiple rolls of film it was almost five o'clock. He had a big surprise for Candy. He had made a reservation at the most exclusive restaurants in the resort and had sent her a dozen long stemmed red roses. He thought that she would be happy with what he had given her. He had decided that he wasn't ready for moving their relationship forward not quite yet.

Candy was in the store when the florist came in with the roses. They were beautiful and a deep red. She smiled as she placed the vase on the countertop next to her. The card said Happy Valentines Day Love Glen.

The store closed at five and Candy looked at the clock . The time was five minutes before five. As she looked over at the door she saw Glen coming in the door. He had a smile on his face. As he came over to Candy he gave her a kiss. Candy smiled and said "Thanks for the roses. They are gorgeous." With that she handed him her present to him. He opened the present and smiled. He could have used the gloves today. His hands were freezing.

Glen smiled at her as he held her in is arms he told her "I have another surprise for you. We have reservations for dinner. Candy looked at what she had on. She was not dressed for a dinner. But Glen smiled and said "Here . Your mother gave me your favorite dress and shoes. She said that you would look great for dinner in these.

Candy smiled he was holding her best dress and shoes. She went into the bathroom and got dressed. When she got out of the bathroom she found Glen dressed in a suit and tie. He looked good and she took him in her arms . They left for the restaurant and walked hand in hand to the fanciest restaurant that Candy had ever seen. They sat down to a candle light dinner . They each had steak with a salad and a glass of wine. The dinner was great.

Back at Gull Cottage Captain Gregg had been thinking about Valentine's day all day. This was one of the days that he could just make a phone call and order Mrs. Muir a large bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates. But that was getting to be an every year thing and this year he wanted to give her something else. He knew that she had wanted a new printer for her computer and had gone to Candy for help with the ordering of the item. No matter what he said Candy would not take any money from him for the printer. But she finally had agreed to let him come over to her house and clean it top to bottom. That was a treat for Candy, because when Captain Gregg was done with cleaning her house would shine.

As Carolyn Muir answered the door that day there came the candy and the flowers. She loved Captain Gregg very much and thanked him for the flowers. She handed him the package that she had gotten him. In the package was small and didn't weight much. Inside he found a new pipe. He had needed one. Even as a ghost he used the pipe once in a while. He thanked Carolyn and the two went upstairs to the bedroom.

As Carolyn came into the room there sitting on the desk was a new printer. "Thank you Captain." she told him with a big smile. The Captain and Carolyn spent the evening together and the Captain watched as she hooked the new printer up. She typed something on the computer and printed it out. She handed the Captain the paper and he read the words It said 'I love you Captain Gregg. Life was good at Schooner Bay.


	29. Chapter 29

Spring was finally in the air once again and the ski resort was closing for the season. Glen had lots of things to pack and get ready to bring back to his office in Schooner Bay. Candy had insisted on coming with him on this day and help to pack. He was thrilled that she wanted to help him, but didn't want her to feel as though she had to.

But Candy was a breath of fresh air. She was very quick and efficient. As Glen watched the store was soon all packed up. He brought his SUB to the back door and they started to pack it up. With some twisting and squeezing Candy and Glen got everything into the vehicle for just one trip.

Glen walked around the room making sure that nothing had been left and Candy swept. Once that they were sure that everything was ready they called down to the main office. The resort manager came down and checked everything out. Once she had made sure that there were no damages done to the store she handed Glen his security deposit back. "We hope to see you again next year." she told Glen and Candy with a smile.

They both thanked the kind lady and left the resort for the summer. The weather was now getting much warmer and there wasn't much snow on the ground at all. The last group of skiers had left yesterday afternoon and the echoes in the resort were spooky.

Candy laughed as she thought of her two favorite spirits the Captain and Elroy. She was probably the only person that she knew that knew two ghosts personally. She smiled to herself as they started down the mountainside for one last time. They would be back in the winter, but spring was in the air.

Glen had been thinking that within the next two months there would be the tourists back in Schooner Bay. But this was what he called his down time. Between April and June there would not be much happening in Schooner Bay and he thought that it would be a good time to go and visit his parents.

As Glen and Candy unloaded the truck and placed the boxes into the office Glen decided to approach the subject of them going to his parents and off for a few days. He knew that Candy was slow also and that her friend could run the office for a few days.

Once the boxes were unpacked Glen and Candy took a seat and relaxed. That was when he decided to approach the subject of them going down to visit his parents and possibly take a few days off.

Candy was thrilled at the thought. She had gotten to know his parents very well when Glen had been in the hospital and thought that it was time that Glen went and saw them. "That sounds great to me. I am basically free from now until the middle of May to do just about anything. Claymore has been bugging me to let him work in the office a few days a week. I will check with him and see what days would be the best for him.:" she told Glen.

Glen gave Candy a kiss and they sat together on the divan for quite a while. It had been very quiet in town that day, but that was soon to change. Summer would be here soon and both of them would be busy once more.

Carolyn Muir had gone out on the balcony to enjoy the scenery once more. There was nothing that she loved more than standing outside of her room with a cup of coffee and watching the ships as they came in. as she was standing there the Captain came and stood by her side. "Good morning Carolyn." he smiled down at her. After all these years she was still the prettiest woman in Schooner Bay.

Carolyn Muir smiled at the Captain and said "I see that a new ship has come in. Did you go down to her today?" she asked as she took a sip of coffee.

The Captain looked at the ship with a sort of whimsical look. She is a fine ship, and the crew is one of honor. Yes, I went to see her. There are so many things on a ship that we didn't have back in our day. But the Captain is an able bodied man. I spent most of the night on the ship." Captain Gregg told her.

"When she leaves do you know where she is headed?" Carolyn asked the Captain.

"Yes she is sailing to Boston next." Captain Gregg had been thinking about riding with the ship to the Boston Harbor. He hadn't been out to sea in a long time and was starting to miss it. He looked at Carolyn Muir and said "I have been considering doing this."

Carolyn thought of the time that she and the Captain and the whole family had taken the tall ship to Boston with the Captain. It had been one of the best times that she remembered having with the family. She turned to Captain Gregg and smiled "I was wondering if they take passengers. I would love to ride with you on a ship like that." she told him sweetly.

Captain Gregg was surprised that Carolyn was interested in going on a voyage with him. He thought of the time that they rode together with the tall ships and smiled. Yes, he would enjoy the trip better if she came. He smiled at her and said "That would make the trip even more pleasurable madam. I would enjoy your company on the deck of any ship." he told her with a genuine smile.

Candy was outside of her office putting up some flyers when she saw her mother coming into town. She went right over to her and gave her a kiss help. Carolyn was so proud of her daughter and she smiled . "How are you Candy?"

Candy smiled and said "I am fine. How are you?" she asked.

"Everything is fine with me and as a matter of fact I am on my way to the ship over there to ask about booking passage to Boston. The Captain and I are going away for a few days." she smiled at her daughter.

Candy smiled "Well you have a good time. Glen and I are making plans to go away for a few days too." she told her mother with a smile.


	30. Chapter 30

Candy was going to be going with Glen to his parents house. She was a little nervous. It was true that they had been to her house and that she had found theme delightful. But, now she was going to be on their turf. She was in her kitchen a little concerned when she felt someone in the room.

As Candy turned to see who had come in she was pleasantly surprised to see Elroy standing there. He was only half showing and she smiled at him. Elroy what a pleasant surprise. " Come on you can materialize for me." she encouraged him.

Elroy finally materialized and smiled at Candy. "I hear that you and Glen are coming to my house this week. You will be a welcomed addition to the house you know."

"Why thank you Elroy. I am a little nervous about going there." Candy told him.

"Oh you have already won their heart and I have told them nothing but good things about you. Remember I knew you when you were just a child." he told her in his nervous voice."

"I remember. Thank for your words of encouragement. We will be staying for three days." Candy told him.

"I know Glen's father was talking to me about it this morning. That's why I came over to see you. Can I help you at all?" Elroy asked.

"Oh thank you." Candy was about to tell him "no" but saw the look on his face and gave him a sweet smile. "Yes I could use your help. Whenever I say something or do something that might not be the right thing touch your nose. That way I will know not to talk about a certain subject or something.

"You want me to touch my nose if you start to say something that Glen's mother and father might now like?" he asked her.

"Yes. Can you do that for me?" Candy asked him.

"Of course I can. But you won't say anything wrong. I know it. You are just a kind lady." Elroy told her.

"I am very fond of you and I look forward to seeing the house that you chose to haunt." Candy told him with a smile.

"You will like the house and I will make sure that you feel welcome there." Elroy told her. With that he disappeared and Candy smiled to herself. he indeed was a nervous ghost.

The ride to Glen's parents house was going to take most of the day so Candy and Glen headed out early. They wanted to take a leisurely ride and not have to hurry. They took Glen's new car and headed out. The ride down the coast was wonderful and the two of them rode together happily. Candy really cared for Glen and this was going to be the first time that she had ever gone to his parent's house. She smiled as she thought of Elroy and his offers to help her. He could barely take care of himself.

Gladys Burns was busy getting her house ready for Candy. She had seen how Candy and her mother kept their house and knew that Captain Gregg demanded that they keep a taught ship. She was proud of her little house and smiled as she cleaned and baked all day. She was sure that Glen and Candy would be there sometime later on in the afternoon. She opened the back door to let in some fresh sea air and smiled as Elroy appeared before her.

"Hello Elroy I think that the house is just about ready now. I have baked Glen his favorite roast and have set up the guest room for Candy. Did I forget anything?" she asked him.

"No I think that you are ready for Miss Candy . She is a nice girl and I like her a lot." Elroy told her. He looked around the kitchen and could see that she had been working hard all day. "The food looks great. I am sure that Glen and Candy will have a good visit." he assured her.

Gladys was sure at this point that everything was going to be all right. She couldn't remember Elroy being as excited as he was to having Candy at the house. She knew that he had known Candy when she was a child and that he was very fond of her.

Glen Sr. had been out in the yard making sure that everything looked good for the company. He knew that Gladys was nervous about having Candy over for a few days. But, he couldn't understand it. Gladys kept a good house and she and Candy had gotten along when they had met after Glen's accident. Everything was going to be fine he was sure.

Just as Gladys had thought Candy and Glen arrived at the house just after four. Candy looked as if she had just stepped out of the beauty salon/ She didn't know how she did it. Some people just looked that way no matter what.

Candy took a look at the house. It was a modest home but very neatly kept. She walked through the front door and entered directly into the living room. The living room was large and the kitchen was to the rear of it. As she was shown the guest bedroom she smiled. The room reminded her of the guest room at Gull cottage and she felt quite comfortable in it.

After Candy unpacked a few things she went downstairs to see if there was something that she could do to help Glen's mother out. As Candy went into the kitchen, she found Elroy and Gladys standing by the stove. "Hello. Is there anything that I can do to help?" Candy asked.

Both Gladys and Elroy turned around and smiled. "No thank you. Dinner will be ready in about an hour." Gladys told her.

Elroy smiled and told her "Come with me I will show you my beach and why I fell in love with this house."

As Elroy took Candy around the house and to the beach Candy could see why Elroy had chosen the place. The beach was wonderful and the waves swept up against the rocks. They were further south and so the water was much warmer. She smiled as Elroy enthusiastically told her about the cave that was there when it was low tide. She knew that she liked Glen's home and was glad to be there.


	31. Chapter 31

Glen was in the house watching from the front window Elroy and Candy walking together on the beach. She seemed so at home with his ghost who was afraid of people. They were walking and talking as though they were the best of friends.

Candy looked up and saw Glen in the window . She smiled and waved at him and he smiled and waved back. As Candy and Elroy made it back to the house they were both laughing and having a great time together. Elroy was proud of the house that he had chosen to haunt.

As the family all took their seats at the kitchen table Candy felt as though she was a very welcome guest. She joined in on the conversations and was beginning to feel very comfortable. The home was a wonderful home and she was glad that she came.

The next morning Candy woke up to the smell of fresh coffee being made and came into the kitchen. There she found Gladys making breakfast. Candy went right to helping with the setting of the table and the two women had a chance to talk.

Gladys spoke first "Glen and his father have gone into town to pick up some things. They are going to be painting the back porch of all things. The porch has been in need of paint for two years now. But men they like to work together. I hope you don't mind." she told Candy.

"Oh no. I am glad that Glen and his dad are having some time together. He doesn't get to see you enough." Candy said with a smile.

"Well perhaps you and I can get to know each other a little better." Gladys said with a smile.

Candy smiled at her and said "I would like that."

The breakfast was very good and Candy helped with the dishes. As Gladys went around the house making sure that everything was all right she peeked into Candy's room. The room was neat as a pin and the bed was made very neatly.

Once all of the housework had been done Gladys offered to take Candy into town. This is a small seaside town that is much like Schooner Bay. But we are not as far north as Schooner Bay and the water and weather is already starting to warm up. Those of us who are very brave are already going swimming. " she told her with a smile.

Candy smiled at Gladys and said "I think that I would like that."

As Candy and Gladys headed out to the car they were met by Glen and his father. They smiled as they pulled out all of the things that they were going to need to paint the back porch. "You two have a good time." was all that the men told Gladys and Candy.

The ride into town was not a long one. The downtown area was just three miles away and Gladys pulled the car into a town parking lot. The lot was not far from the many shops that adorned the street. Gladys and Candy spent most of the day shopping and looking into each and every shop. Candy had a great time and found out that she and Gladys had a lot in common.

As the two women returned home they found the two men covered in paint nearly from head to toe. Gladys laughed at the two men and said "I thought you were painting the porch not each other."

"Funny Gladys. But the back porch is done. Don't go out there the paint is still very wet." The two men saw all of the packages and Glen's father said "I hope that you left something at the shops for the tourists that are coming. It looks like between the two of you the town should have nothing left." he laughed.

"We will never tell." Gladys told him and then pecked him on the cheek as she went inside.

Glen Jr. smiled at Candy and grabbed a couple of the bags for her. "I hope that you had a great time with my mother. I know that you both like to shop and this town has a lot of little shops. " he told her as they walked into the house together.

That evening once everything was done Glen and Candy went for a walk on the beach in front of the house together. The beach took on a new life as they walked together hand in hand. Candy kicked off her sandals and began to walk in the water. The water was chilly, but it felt good as it ran between her toes. Then the two started to run and play like children in the water and sand of the beach.

The two stopped at the rocks and took a seat. There they watched as the waves rolled over the rocks. Glen made a small fire and they sat back and enjoyed the firelight and the time by themselves. There was no one around and Candy felt as though she had found her place. This was where she belonged. Here in Glen's arms she felt safe and secure. The two kissed passionately and then went back into the house.

Candy and Glen would need to be leaving tomorrow. But Gladys wanted to make a dinner for them. She went all outdoors making a pot roast with all of the fixings. The four friends sat down and enjoyed the dinner together. Candy and Glen headed back to Schooner Bay at two that afternoon. As the two of them left to go back to their homes Gladys and Glen Sr smiled., Glen had found a wonderful girl.

Glen put his arm around Candy and said "You made quite an impression on my parents this week. They think you are wonderful" Glen told her with a kiss.

Candy sat back and relaxed the rest of the trip home. She had survived the visit and she liked his parents too. She told Glen "I hope so. I like your parents. They are very nice." She turned as she heard a noise and saw Elroiy in the backseat with a smile and a thumbs up.


	32. Chapter 32

Carolyn Muir arrived on the ship early that crisp spring morning. The Captain was standing by her side as they walked together, even though she was the only one that could see him. She held her head up high as she was shown the room and the gentleman offered to help her get her things in order. "No thank you."

The room was small but there was a balcony outside where Carolyn and the Captain could stand and enjoy the salt air in privacy. As the ship set sail the two stood together on the balcony. As they watched the sea and enjoyed the mist of the water as it struck them in the face, the two were very happy together. There was nothing like the sea and they both knew it.

Both Carolyn and the Captain stood there side by side for a long time saying nothing. They were just enjoying the scenery. When they finally went in and Carolyn went down to one of the main restaurants they walked side by side. Something about the ship made them seem as though they could almost touch. Carolyn could imagine the feel of the Captain's hand in hers and she smiled to herself.

Three days at sea was just what the two lovers needed. The Captain had been on land for too long and there was no one that he wanted to spend time with at sea than his love Carolyn Muir. As they disembarked the ship they were both surprised to see Candy and Glen arriving back in town. It was as though the time had been planned.

Carolyn and the Captain walked over to Candy and Glen and spoke to them. Carolyn's car had been parked right next to Candy and Glen's car. As Carolyn put her things in the trunk Glen and the Captain helped her. Once that was done the four friends headed upstairs with the things that Glen and Candy had brought back from their visit.

Candy invited her mother and the Captain into her house. They had not seen each other in four days and there was a lot to talk over. Candy put on a pot of coffee and Glen carried her things into the bedroom. Carolyn and the Captain took a seat and the Captain asked "How was your visit?"

Glen came out of the bedroom and smiled "Everything went well. My parents adore Candy."

As Candy brought over the coffee she smiled "I was so nervous even though I had met them before. They made me feel right at home and I had a good time. The house is a quaint little cottage very near the sea. It reminds me of Gull Cottage." she told them with a smile.

Glen took a seat and a sip of coffee "We had a great time and Candy got a thumbs up. They say that she is welcome at their house anytime." Glen told them with a big smile.

"Of course she is . Candy is a well mannered kind person. Anyone with a sensible mind would be glad to have Candy as company." the Captain said with a smile of pride.

"How was your trip?" Candy asked her mother and the Captain.

"The seas were calm and the weather was perfect. Your mother is the best company that one can ever want. We had a great time." the Captain told them.

Carolyn smiled and said "We should do it again. It was a much needed change . "

"Indeed we will madam. You work too many hours and too many days a week. You need a break and a cruise on a sailing ship is the type of peace you need." the Captain told her with a genuine smile.

As Carolyn looked over at the quiet little dock that stood just across the street from Candy[s house she said "It is so nice and peaceful here in Schooner Bay right now. But soon the quiet will be broken with the sound of tourists. Are you ready for the big summertime rush?" she asked Candy and Glen with a smile.

"We are looking forward to another season with lots of rentals and photos once again. Glen and I are going to busy in the next couple of weeks getting things set up in our offices. My office doesn't need as much work as Glen's office does. I am open year round but Glen is only here in Schooner Bay in the summer. I personally can't wait for the summer to come. Everything is opening up and my profits are good too." Candy told them.

Glen had been thinking about what he was going to do this summer. He was going to do just about everything the same. But, this year he was going to spend more time on the outside than last year. He thought that he would set up on the pier for some one on one photos. "I am going to be spending less time at the office this year. As a matter of fact I am thinking of hiring someone to work at the office . I would like to concentrate on taking and editing the photos. I need to hire someone to sell the goods at the store and keep the store open more hours."

Candy was surprised by this . She knew that last year Glen's office had been unmanned many hours and that he probably lost a lot of business. "I think that is a good idea." she told Glen with a smile.

"I was going to tell you, but I hadn't decided really until the ride home. I would like to post an ad for the job in the newspaper and see who applies for the job. There must be someone that could use the part time job." Glen told her.

Carolyn smiled and said "There are many people in town that look forward to extra money during the summer. I am sure that you will find someone that would be perfect for the job."

With that Carolyn and the Captain headed back to Gull Cottage. All in all the last four days had been great.


	33. Chapter 33

With each passing day Glen and Candy fell deeper in love. Candy was finding it harder and harder for her leave Glen for the night. She was thinking that it was time for Glen and she to take the next step.

Business was picking up once again and the tourists were beginning to come to the small town of Schooner Bay. The shops that were not open all winter were beginning to open and the weather was getting warmer with each passing day. Candy loved the warmth of the sun and the walks that she and Glen could now take on the beach.

Glen had been at home thinking about what he wanted to get Candy for their first anniversary. This next Thursday it would be one year since the first time that they had met. It had been one of the most important days of his life. As he had entered the small real estate office that morning he had no idea that he was going to meet the woman that he was going to fall in love with.

As Glen was making breakfast he thought of the day that he had arrived in Schooner Bay. He had been raised in a home near the ocean and had always loved the water and the beach. The salt air was in his bones and when Elroy had talked to him about the small town of Schooner Bay and how he had gone there several times Glen had become intrigued with the town.

Glen had not had what some people would call a normal childhood. He had been raised in a home with a residential ghost. He had a happy childhood, but his best friend had always been Elroy the spirt of a seaman. With all the talk of Schooner Bay Glen had thought that he would like to go and spend a summer in the town. He thought that he might get a chance to meet the great Captain Gregg.

As Glen had driven into town he had found the small office and there had stood the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. She was a blonde with some freckles, but a kind and gentle voice. She held herself tall and straight and looked you right in the eye. He had thought that she was someone that he would like to get to know the minute he had met her.

When Glen realized that she was Candy Muir and that she had been raised in a house with a ghost herself, he was thrilled. Not only was she the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen but she had a ghost for a friend also. As the year had gone by he had fallen deeper and deeper in love with her. Glen decided that he was now ready to ask for her hand in marriage.

Candy had been surprised when Glen had told her that he was headed into Boston for a business trip. Glen usually took her with him, but this time he said that he was going to be with different clients on that day and that he wouldn't be gone for that long. What Candy didn't know was that Glen was on his way to purchase her an engagement ring.

Glen spent the entire day checking jewelers and rings and finally found the ring that he liked the best. It was way too expensive and he had not planned on spending all of that money, but Candy was worth it. He took the ring and placed it in his pocket. In two days he was going to ask Candy for his hand in marriage and he wanted everything to be perfect.

Candy and Glen would be going out to eat and have a seafood dinner. Once the dinner was over he was going to ask Candy to marry him . Glen wanted to take Candy out to the beach and ask her there. They both loved the beach and the weather was supposed to be clear and warm on that night. He was nervous about asking her, but it was time.

As Candy worked at the real estate office that day she thought about Glen. She knew that he wanted to take her out for a special dinner on their first anniversary and she had bought herself a new dress. it was a pale blue short sleeve dress that complimented her blue eyes. She had matching shoes and couldn't wait for the day.

It was late that afternoon when Candy saw Glen's car pull up to the front of her store. She smiled at him as he gave her a kiss and they walked arm in arm back to their homes. They ate their dinner together and just enjoyed each others company for the evening.

The big day was here and Glen wanted to look his best. He went to the barber shop and then had his nails done. He made sure that his suit was ready for the evening and shined his shoes. As he looked in the mirror he smiled. He looked as good as he ever would.

Candy had been getting ready for the big day all day long. She had been to the beauty parlor and then had a manicure and a pedicure. She had whitened her teeth the best she could. She then heard the knock on the door. She glanced in the mirror one more time before she opened the door to her Glen.

That evening the dinner was delicious and as usual Norrie had made the best seafood dinner in town. They had a seat overlooking the water and the dinner was delicious. Once the dinner was finished Glen and Candy went outside to take a walk on the beach.

Candy held Glen's hand as they walked together and was surprised when Glen stopped. Glen got down on his hands and knees and she knew what he was going to ask. He took a box out of his pocket and said "Candy you have been my life and inspiration for the last year. I would like to make you my full time partner and lover. Will you marry me?" he asked.

Candy could hardly hold in the excitement as she said "Yes I will."

Captain Gregg felt something strange as he looked up from his maps. Something good had just happened and he smiled.


End file.
